Spirits
by katalinethedingo
Summary: Earthlings and Spirits have been enemies ever since the Earthlings first sailed to the Spirits land. Shadow is an Earthling while Amy is a Spirit. What will Shadow discover about Spirits that is more shocking than his mother's death? Shadamy. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Shadamy: Spirits**

**Prologue**

One night, in a rainforest, in a cave, a young white hedgehog was asleep. She was groaning and even a little whimper escaped her lips. A red hedgehog was sleeping right next to her until her noises woke him from his sleep. He sat up and looked at his mate with worry. She suddenly woke up whimpering feeling a drip of water come down her legs. His eyes widened and ran out of the cave. He ran towards a doctor and was grunting and barking like a wolf.

The doctor was a purple fox and he knew the signal. The red hedgehog ran back towards his mate while the purple fox howled out towards the open forest. All the creatures with the strange behaviour all peaked out of their caves and ran towards a sacred tree in the near middle of the forest. All of the creatures were all Mobians with really strange behaviours. They were all barking toward the sacred tree. Beneath the sacred tree was the white hedgehog and red hedgehog with the doctor. The white hedgehog was clearly in a lot of pain as her growls and sweat from her body filled the air. The red hedgehog was witnessing the whole scene and felt great agony towards her as she growled in pain. Her final scream of the night silenced all the other Mobians.

They all watched in curiosity as the doctor was fiddling with his arms as his back was towards them. As he stood revealing his long lion-like tail, all the other Mobians stood up revealing their lion-like tails. He then turned around revealing a little infant pink hedgehog in his arms all cleaned up. All the Mobians then screamed as a new member of their tribe had just been delivered. The doctor lifted the young infant into the sky to reveal her beautiful green eyes. They have placed her name as written on her arm.

'_Amy Rose'. _


	2. Chapter 1

**Shadamy: Spirits**

**Chapter 1**

_18 years later…._

The sacred tree was in the near middle of the forest. An older looking white hedgehog was below the sacred tree on all her legs and hands. She was crawling on the ground towards the sacred tree. She put her hand on the trunk on the tree while looking down, whimpering like a wolf. She suddenly heard a noise in the rainforest, her left ear twitches to the sound. She suddenly hears a gunshot in the forest and a whimper could be heard. Her eyes widened and she ran towards the whimpering sound. She stop and gasped, on the ground was her red hedgehog mate looking all bruised up and his hand covering gunshot wound near his chest. She ran over to him and looked at him with a sad expression. He suddenly stopped breathing, he became pale. She sniffed him while shedding tears over his dead body. She rested on his body while she heard ruffled leaves in a nearby bush. She walked over to that bush until out came a pure black hedgehog with jagged up quills and unlike the other two hedgehogs he has a normal sized tail. He also seemed to be more civilized than the two hedgehogs. The white hedgehog then was on her hands and feet while growling like a wolf at him. The black hedgehog smirked and got his gun at the ready for her.

She then jumped forwards towards him and he simply shot her with ease in while she was in mid-air. The white hedgehog appeared to be dead as she was not breathing. "Hmph, pathetic Spirits." He said before whistling into the forest. Out came a really young two-tailed yellow fox with a blue hedgehog that looked much younger than the black hedgehog. They both looked at the two dead hedgehogs and gasped.

"Are they dead, sir?" the yellow fox stammered.

"Yes, they are Tails." He replied. Both of them took one hedgehog each and the three of them walked out of the forest and into a nearby village. Unlike the Spirits, these races of Mobians are called 'Earthlings'. For years, both the Earthlings and Spirits have hated each other since the Earthlings first sailed on their land which occurred 16 years ago. Since then, Earthlings have been trying to eliminate the Spirits race which, mysteriously, has the same population as the Earthlings. Spirits have tried to reason with them, but no one can side with them. Another black hedgehog was on a chair in front of the home of the pure black hedgehog. He was younger than the one in the forest and he had red highlights going through his quills, arms and legs. He also was wearing a brown button up shirt with two of the top buttons undone revealing his white fur. He also has dark brown cargo pants with black combat boots. He also had amazing blood red eyes. He sees the pure black hedgehog with two younger Earthlings from before.

"Thank you men, you are now dismissed." When he said that, the two younger Earthlings ran towards their homes. The pure black hedgehog looks towards his son who is on the chair.

"Good evening Shadow." Shadow nodded to him while leaning back on the chair. His father walked into his home while Shadow was still outside.

Meanwhile in the rainforest, a young pink hedgehog was running through the rain forest looking for her parents. She was whimpering and grunting like a wolf. Just the other Spirits, she too had a long lion-like tail. She was a beautiful young hedgehog with quills that ended below her shoulders. She was wearing a cloth that covered her breast and ended at her mid stomach. She was also wearing a short loose skirt so it will be easy enough to hunt and run in. She had the most beautiful eyes in the tribe and possibly the whole Spirits race. She was then running towards the sacred tree. When she got there, she retraced the same steps as her mother did for years. She picked up her mother's scent and followed it deep into the forest until she picked up something else. She picked up a strange scent that she was not familiar with so she followed it.

Shadow was still sitting on the chair outside his home. He was starting to fall asleep as it was getting dark, until he hears a howl in the forest. He instantly got into his fighting stance as he got a gun. He heard the same howl again and followed it into the rain forest. He then came across an old looking tree which Mobians can easily climb up on. The good thing about it is that it has so much leaves that you can hide in it. Shadow was looking around the area, he was very cautious of the area. Shadow then came here footsteps coming up behind, he then sees a shadow in front of him which looks like a woman hold a knife to stab him. Right when she was about to strike, Shadow turned around and grabbed both her arms and pushed her up against a nearby tree. Shadow took the time to look at her. He has to admit, she was a very attractive hedgehog. But when he saw her long tail, he knew she was a Spirit.

She had no choice but to stay quiet and take the time to stare at him, he was very hot hedgehog. But she saw no long tail on him, so she knew he was an Earthling. Both the Earthling and the Spirit looked into each other's eyes. They were captivated by each other. They kept on staring for what seemed like hours. The Spirit got out of her trance and punched Shadow in his face which gave her some time to escape from him. After the punch, Shadow was still captivated by her. Her eyes, her fur, her body, her everything….was perfect. Shadow just stood there, with only one question on his mind.

'_Who are you?'_


	3. Chapter 2

**Shadamy: Spirits**

**Chapter 2**

_2 hours later….._

The grandfather clock was ticking, the room was all quiet. The only sound which could be heard were cutlery scraping the plates. Shadow and his father were inside the room, sitting facing each other. Shadow was too busy poking and rolling his broccoli on his plate. His head was looking down, his head leaning on his hand; he was in deep thought of what occurred earlier. His father was about to eat his slice of carrot until he saw his son not eating his food. He growled getting the young hedgehogs attention. Once Shadow heard his father growl, he looked up to see his father's sharp blue eyes.

"Shadow," he began "the whole point of food is to eat it. Not play with it." He growled at the last sentence. Shadow looked at his father very confused. He then looked down at his plate; none of the food has been eaten so far. It laid there, untouched. Shadow just rolled eyes knowing his father makes a big deal out of everything. His father just glares his blue daggers at him. He then returns his focus back to his meal. Shadow then returned back to his previous position and went back to thought. He could not stop thinking about the pink hedgehog. The time when he stared into her eyes, they were the most beautiful shade of green he had ever seen. His left ear twitched when he heard footsteps. In the room came a male yellow dingo with a letter in his hand. He then gave it to his Shadow's father who had just finished his food.

"Thank you Jaw." He said. Jaw then bowed and walked out of the room. Shadow was still in his thinking position; he heard the shredding of the paper fall on the desk. His left ear twitched again when he heard his father grunt. He looked up to see his father looking straight at him. "Shadow there is a matter I would like to discuss with you." He explained to him. Shadow placed his fork on the table and sat up in his chair. Shadow was a bit scared if he had done something wrong.

"What did I do now?" Shadow asked his father a bit confused and a little frightened.

"You didn't do anything wrong, son." His father reassured him. "Shadow, this month, you are turning 20 years old; I think you are the appropriate age for this matter." He explained. Shadow was still not getting what he is trying to say. Shadow knew he is the appropriate to so about anything. "Shadow, I have arranged a maiden to come and see you for your marriage." He finally said.

Shadow froze. No movement what so ever. All Shadow could think of is the marriage arrangement. _'20?! Maiden!? MARRIAGE?!'_ he thought. Shadow had his eyes wide opened the whole time. Shadow suddenly slammed his hands on the table, shaking the cutlery.

"What did you do?!" he sneered at his father. His father knew he would act this way. He stood up from his chair and slammed his hands on the table before replying.

"Shadow, like I had said earlier, you are old enough for you to find a beautiful maiden and get married. Shadow, I did you a favour." He growled at the last part. When Shadow heard the last part, flipped the table sidewards and stood up from his chair. He was glaring his even more frightening red daggers at his father. Shadow growled at his father before replying with a sneer.

"You mean you _yourself _a favour." He sneered 'yourself' in that sentence. Shadow then stomped up towards his room taking his pistol with him. His father was just glaring at his son when he stomped away. '_What am I going to do with that boy?' _he thought to himself. His father decided to give his son a bit more time to cool down. He walked to his lounge chair in front of the fireplace. Next to him was another lounge chair, a red one while his one is black. He looked towards that chair then looked towards a photo on the fireplace. It was a picture of a yellow female hedgehog holding a younger Shadow in her arms with himself in the background holding the female hedgehog. They were all smiling at the camera. He then stood up from his chair and walked towards the picture. He grabbed the photo in his hands ignoring the heat coming from the fireplace onto his legs. He smiled at the picture, running his hand over it with the back of his hand. Touching it as if it were delicate. '_Oh Maria, if only you were still here, you would know what to do.' _He thought placing the picture back to on the fireplace.

Amy was in her cave, she was sitting with her legs crossed. She was waiting for her parents to return back to their cave. She had been sitting there for nearly an hour. In the meantime, she could not stop thinking about the black hedgehog she met earlier. She loved his red eyes, she even purred cutely at the thought of his body holding her against the tree. She blushed at the thought and shook it away. She was still sitting there, refusing to sleep. She was waiting for her parents to return. She will even wait there for an eternity if she had to. So she waited. Her long tail curled up. Not knowing, that her parents will never return….

* * *

**Aw, poor Amy. Anyways, I have to say thank you to those people who have put this story to their favourites. Thank you, I really appreciate it. Please leave a comment to let me know what you think. katalinethedingo is out.**

**Disclaimer: Shadow, Maria and Amy belong to SEGA by the way.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Shadamy: Spirits**

**Chapter 3**

_Shadow's Dream/Flashback _

_10 years earlier…_

"_Mum?!"_

"_Shadow, run."_

"_No. MUM!"_

"_Shadow, run as fast as you can, do not ever look back." She said as they are stuck in a blazing home. 10 year old Shadow was with his mother when they heard a door being knocked down. "Shadow, just go to your father, I'll be fine now go please." She begged. Shadow didn't want to leave his mother behind yet he didn't want his father to be depressed. "Please, the world needs you Shadow. You will discover something wonderful about your place in life, the fate of this war depends on you." She begged him. A male cat came into the house with his gun at the ready. It was hard tell if he was a Spirit or Earthling due to his long tail. "Shadow, go now." She cried when the male cat was about to shoot her. Right when he pulled the trigger, everything went blank. The only sound which could be heard was a gunshot and Shadow._

"_MARIA!"_

_End of Dream/Flashback_

Red eyes opened so suddenly. Shadow sat up while sweat was flying from his body. That was an actual event. The reason why his mother is gone. Since the killer was a cat, his father assumed that he was a Spirit. This is the reason of why he hates Spirits. He sees them as unsophisticated savages. _'Ugh, right the whole marriage matter.' _Shadow thought to himself. He is still pissed off about the marriage arrangement. Just by thinking of it makes him cringe. He puts on his usual clothes and walks out of his bedroom. Right when he was in the living room he could see his father sleeping on the lounge chair. A soft snore escaped his nose. _'Must have fallen asleep on the lounge chair._' Shadow thought. What caught his eye was a picture in his father's hands. He could tell it was his mother's picture. _'Mum…..' _he thought. He then looks around the room to find a gun next to the door. He grabs it and then walks out of the house. He then decides to go into rainforest to find some meat.

Amy was sleeping peacefully in the cave. The birds in the rainforest woke her up from her beauty sleep. She sat up and yawned while stretching her arms out. Her eyes were dull as if she had woken from the dead. She looked around her cave to see if her parents had returned. She saw no one in her cave. She frowned slightly; she knew that her parents were supposed to be in the cave at all times. She felt something in her stomach; a growling noise could be heard. She whined like a puppy, she had to have her breakfast. She stood up, giving her legs a stretch, also giving both her back and tail a stretch. After she relaxed her body, a sigh escaped her lips before she sprinted out of the cave. She stopped at a location which she was familiar with. She now crawling on the ground, sniffing the ground like a wolf. She then picked up a scent; a scent which smelt incredibly delicious. She followed the scent until she got to a nearby tree. It looked very easy to climb on. The scent was leading up in the tree. She followed her chosen scent up to into the tree. While she was climbing, she spotted the perfect breakfast. A wild cockatoo. She licked her lips while going into her charge zone. She was grabbing tightly onto the branches. She kept her head low so she could not be seen. All she could focus now was her breakfast. Her legs were ready, she was about to leap, the cockatoo was still clueless about her presence. Right when she was about to leap, a gunshot could be heard. The cockatoo fell to the ground.

A perfect kill for Shadow. He ran over to the fallen cockatoo. He grabbed it by the legs and he lifted it up. He examined it, looking closely for any mistakes. His ear twitched when he heard a ruffling sound in the tree above him. He placed the cockatoo on the ground while he looked up into the tree. The figure was well hidden in the tree. He squinted his eyes. Trying to get a perfect picture. He waited and waited. He then saw a flash of pink in the tree. His eyes widened and got his gun shot it up the tree. He could hear a whimper from the tree. A figure then fell out of the tree and onto Shadow.

Amy fell out of the tree and fell onto a hard rock. Amy had her eyes closed the whole time. She was holding her left arm which had a huge gash from where the bullets hit her. She was whimpering in pain. Amy then felt some movement from below her. She then nuzzled into something soft and fluffy. Amy finally opened her eyes and sees white fur. She then looks up to see red eyes looking up at her. She had seen those eyes before; it's the eyes she had wanted to see since she first saw them. She then blushed realising the position they are in. She then backed away from Shadow and leaned up against the tree. Shadow was just trying to recall the position they were in. He just simply looked at her, everything about her is perfect. Then something wrong caught his eye. He sees a long cut on her left arm. Shadow stood up and walked towards her. Amy just leaned even further into the tree. Shadow then looks at her left arm and takes off his shirt. Amy blushes when she sees his nice body. Shadow rips off his long sleeves and wraps both of them around Amy's wound.

"There, hopefully it will heal." Shadow said trying to calm her down. Amy then smiles and licks his cheek. She then sniffed him to inspect him. Shadow was blushing at her sudden movements. Amy nuzzled him like a dog giving affection to its master. Amy then nuzzled into his chest fur. Shadow couldn't help but to stroke her quills while she was doing her strange movements. Amy ears went down as she started purring at Shadow's touches. "My name is Shadow." Shadow finally says. Amy's tail curled up as she smiled. Amy then whined like a puppy. Shadow frowned, even though he thought it was cute, he could not understand.

"I think it is about time that we get to know each other a little better." Shadow mentions to Amy. Amy smiles and kept on purring.

* * *

**Hello again, this is katalinethedingo. I just want to say this...nothing really. Please comment I beg of you. katalinethedingo over and out.**

**Disclaimer: Shadow, Amy and Maria belong to SEGA.**

**Until next time. :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi, this is katalinethedingo. I have realized that some people are confused. You see, the Earthlings and the Spirits hate each other not because of their tail length (because that would be plain stupidity) but because of their own reasons. The Spirits hate the Earthlings because the Earthling had more dominance over the Spirits. The Spirits don't like them because they are hard to cope with. They have tried to have peace between both races, but the Earthlings are hard to cope with. Ever since they have first sailed on their land they had been claiming the place when the land actually belonged to the Spirits.**

**Earthlings don't like the Spirits because of the way they lived. They think of them as unsophisticated savages. Earthlings don't like their behavior one bit. **

**Shadow's father don't like Spirits because he thought that one of them killed his wife. Since the killer was a cat, because both Earthling cats and Spirit cats both have long tails, he couldn't tell which one it is. **

**The long lion-like tail is just their so that people can tell which race it is.**

**So hopefully after this explanation, people can understand the conflict between the two races. katalinethedingo over and out.**

**Disclaimer: Shadow and Amy belong to SEGA**

* * *

**Shadamy: Spirits**

**Chapter 4**

The cave was dark. There nothing but little lizards and ants crawling on the hard, rock ground. The only light which could be shone was the light in the entrance. The light coloured the ground with a brown colour with a hint of orange. The colour of the ground was then transformed into black. The hedgehog which entered the cave was examining the home.

"Is this how you live?" he asked the giddy female behind him. Amy crawled in the cave when Shadow went in first. Amy looked around her cave to see her bed. Her bed was just a pile of soft leaves covered in clothes. There was another cloth next to it which she uses as a blanket. Amy whined happily when she ran towards it. Shadows ears captured her whine. He looked at her confused when she ran to her bed. She jumped into the pile and rolled herself in her blanket. Shadow smiled when she got comfortable in her bed. Amy had her eyes closed when she nuzzled into her 'mattress'. Shadow keeps on examining her cave; going deeper into the dark. Shadow light up a match when he hit pure darkness. He finds a large stick on the ground and lights it up with his match. He carries his torch up high and continues his journey.

Shadow looks up ahead to see a shine of light. Shadow keeps on walking towards the light; not knowing that Amy was following him. Once Shadow reached the room, he stared in awe as he saw paintings of past events. He looks everywhere to find different paintings everywhere. But one picture caught his eye the most. It was a painting of Amy's parents and Amy herself.

Amy entered the room on all her limbs. She sees Shadow looking at one picture on the wall. Amy crawls past Shadow and to the painting. Amy was captivated by the painting. Her green eyes could not look away. She then imagines the painting moving. Amy shakes her head in confusion. She sees the painting move again. Her instincts were playing tricks on her again; but they were never wrong. The painting then turns into a vision in her eyes.

It shows both her father and mother chasing each other around the sacred tree. Amy was below the sacred tree; resting on its roots. The focus then turned their attention to Amy's parents. They were both nuzzling each other lovingly; then they both share a beautiful kiss. The kiss lasted for about a minute until they both pulled away. Amy's father was then on all his limbs and runs away playfully from Amy's mother and into the forest. Amy's mother smiled then turned her attention to the tree; recalling the earlier events. Amy's father was in the forest and finally stopped running. He barked playfully into the forest; hoping that his lover would hear him. There was a sound in the bushes; his ear's twitched when he heard the sound. He looked towards the bushes while he was standing up. Suddenly, bullet along with a loud sound echoed through the forest. The bullet hit the red male in near the chest while he let out a loud whimper. He fell to the ground when his mate arrived. Unfortunately, after a while, another echoing gunshot ended the Amy's vision.

After the vision, Amy couldn't help but let a few tears fall from her beautiful face and onto the hard ground. Amy crawled closer towards the painting; she ran her hand over it as if it was delicate. All Amy could think about was the death of her parents. Shadow looked down at her worryingly. He crouched down to her current level. Amy had her eyes wide; she couldn't what had happened to her parents. Amy figured out that she was all alone; no one was there to protect her anymore. That was the part when Amy finally broke down and cried and whimpered. Amy let her tears fall gracefully.

"Hello, are you alright?" Shadow looked down at her. He watched her eye drops come out. Shadow crotched down to her level. He let his gloved hand on her shoulder. Amy felt the comforting touch from Shadow and jumped away from him. She looked a bit startled when Shadow gave her the gesture. Amy let her teary green eyes watch his every movement. Shadow got up and walked over to her. Amy just let her sharp teeth show and growls at him. Shadow felt threatened by her response and lends his hand out towards her. Amy couldn't help what happened next; she was just so upset about her parent's death. She snarled at him; seeing the gesture as a threat. She then leaped towards him and bit his hand. Shadow gritted his teeth and saw a bit of red liquid come out of his injured hand. Amy calmed down after her attack. Amy whimpered at Shadow after she let more tears come out. Shadow just looks at her, but not in a threatening way, but a sympathetic way.

"I see you've had rough time, huh." Shadow joked leaving a chuckle. Amy just tilts her head in confusion. Shadow just came closer to her; holding his right injured hand. Amy again let her defence come back again. She showed her teeth and growled at him. However she never left her place. Shadow got at least a good metre away from her. He lends out his hand and looks away. Amy calms down after this action. She crawled closer towards the male Earthling. She sniffs his hand which tickles him a bit. Amy took his hand into her own. She sniffed his blood and his own hand. Shadow has no idea what she has on her mind but he knows that she acts like a wolf. Shadow knew that all Spirits act like wolves. Their ancestors have been living with wolves ever since the first Spirit. Shadow knew that since he was an Earthling he will be a threat towards Amy. This is what explains Amy threatening behaviour. However, that does not explain her earlier affectionate behaviour.

Shadow was still in deep thought when he suddenly felt something wet on his hand. He still was looking away from her. He then felt some fur on it. Shadow then looks at Amy and sees her nuzzling into his hand. She pulls away and squiggles her nose. Amy then crawls towards Shadow and leans her head into Shadow's chest fur. Shadow then holds her close; he feels her tense, and then relaxes in his hold. Wraps both her arms and her tail around him hi waist. The Earthling and the Spirit remain in that position; never letting each other go. Shadow turns his attention to the painting; seeing the red and white hedgehogs on the wall.

'_Did I see them somewhere before?'_

* * *

**Please comment. :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Shadamy: Spirits**

**Chapter 5**

_3 hours later…_

Shadow was laying his head on his desk in his room. Eventually, he had to return home on time. Shadow realised that Amy had nothing to eat since there meeting. So he gave the dead cockatoo to her. When he returned home, his father informed him that he will meet his future bride in 3 days. Today was Tuesday, so he will see her on Friday. Shadow sighed hard. He never knew that he would become fond of the Spirit. He already became fond of her cute behaviour and the way she defends herself. He starts to smirk when he imagines her blushing face every time he does something weird. He wished he was able to marry someone for himself. He was snapped out of his thoughts when someone knocked at the door. He sat up in his chair and hid his work in his desk. He got up and sat on his bed.

"Come in!" he called. In came Jaw with a tray of biscuits.

"Would you like a biscuit?" he asked. Shadow shook his head not wanting one. Jaw put the tray on Shadow's desk and went to sit next to him. Both of them sat in silence for a while. Shadow opened his mouth wanting to say he wants to be alone until Jaw beat him to it. "Is this about the marriage issue?" he asked.

"I just wish that my father would let me chose for myself who I want to marry. In other words, I want him to call the whole thing off. I'm….I'm….just not ready for this." Shadow explained to Jaw.

"I understand, but your way to stubborn to know the good side to this." Jaw says. Shadow glares his red daggers at him.

"What good side? I'm getting married to a woman I don't know and I do not love. How can I be happy with that?" Shadow was just way to stubborn to know.

"Maybe you will, if you are able to give it a chance. You just have to go along with it until you meet the beautiful maiden. Once you meet her, she might be a woman you dreamed about. She might be the woman you would want to stay with forever. She might be the one to guide, to nurture you. All you have to do is to give her a chance. And maybe, even fall in love…."

"Heh, that would be a miracle." Shadow says sarcastically. He knows that would never happen. If it did, he would be on his knees begging for her to stay with him. However, something else caught his mind. "But if she isn't the one?" he asked.

"Then you have to consult with your father." Jaw says a bit uneasy. Shadow frowned when he said that. They both knew that Shadow's father is very hard to convince the matter. Jaw was excused to leave the room leaving the biscuits with Shadow. Even though Shadow rejected the biscuits, he was hungry. So he took a biscuit and ate it. Shadow thought about what Jaw had said earlier. He might give this whole thing a shot, but it is a huge risk he will have to take. Besides, he had already fallen in love with someone. Speaking of that someone, he remembered the red and white hedgehog from the cave painting. He had to know who they were.

_The next day…_

Shadow was in a graveyard where all the dead Spirits go. It wasn't really a graveyard. It was just a small room with huge tubes. Inside each tube was a labelled dead Spirit. It was all wet and smelly. It was not the hugest place to put dead Spirits in. His father comes here whenever he kills a Spirit. He had recently killed two Spirits to what a blue hedgehog told him. Behind him was a blue hedgehog the same age as him.

"Sonic, where did he place them?" Shadow asked the young hedgehog.

"He placed around the back of the room." He answered back. Shadow just keeps on going forward with Sonic behind him. They were both walking on creaking wood. The place was swarming with wild rats and insects. There were pipes; leaking their filth. They kept on walking; their feet creating the creaking noise. They finally came across the 2 dead Spirits that Shadow has been looking for. They were both in labelled Tubes. The female was called Alkina the hedgehog. The male was Rosso the hedgehog. They were both placed next to each other. They both make the perfect combination to have been Amy's parents. However, Shadow still could not know where he could have remembered them from. His instincts tell him that he has seen them before. Sonic is one of the students of Shadow's father. He was the only one who could go with him. Shadow sighed starting to lose hope.

"Shadow, are you alright?" asked the blue hedgehog next to him. Shadow just nodded and kept a mental note in his head.

'_Rosso and Alkina the hedgehogs, I still have a feeling that I have seen them before. But where is it exactly?'_

* * *

**It is important that you memorize this whole chapter. This is important for later on. Trust me. Please comment on this chapter. katalinethedingo over and out.**

**Disclaimer: Shadow, Amy and Sonic belong to SEGA.**

**Alkina means 'the moon' in an Aboriginal language. Rosso means 'red' in italian.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Shadamy: Spirits**

**Chapter 6**

Both Sonic and Shadow had to get out of the Spirit 'graveyard'. Sonic had to go to Shadow's father to get started with his class. As Sonic was about to head into the forest he sees Shadow heading into a different part of the forest. He was holding something; it appeared to be raw meat. Sonic decides to have a fun talk with him. Just as Shadow was about to sneak into the bushes, his ears sensed a masculine voice calling his name. He looks to his right to see Sonic walking up to him. Sonic smiled at him. "Hey, watcha doin'?" he asked the black hedgehog in front of him. Shadow just shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing." He responds. He looks behind Sonic to see his father and his other student walk into the forest. "Don't you have a class to attend to?" he asked the cocky hedgehog in front of him. Sonic looks behind himself to see his teacher and working partner gone. He faced Shadow again and grins cockily.

"Not anymore. Now I get to spend time with my teacher's son." He says to Shadow chuckling at the end. Shadow frowned; he wants to spend the day with Amy only. Despite her wild behaviour, he is still willing to stay with her. Now Shadow has to think of a way to get rid of Sonic. Until a thought came to his mind.

"Sonic, last time I checked my father will yell at anyone who misses his classes. You are one of his top students, so if you miss one day of class, you will get a beating from him. Trust me, I have experienced since I am his son." He lied to Sonic. Of course his father beats him, but he would never beat his students. However, Sonic was not a fool. He had missed so many classes with no reason and his teacher didn't seem to care. So he decided to go along with it. Sonic cringed when he said that and ran full speed into the rainforest. Shadow chuckled. "What an idiot." He says to himself while still chuckling. He finally went into the forest not knowing that Sonic was following him.

'_Why would Shadow walk into the rainforest by himself' _he thought to himself. Sonic decides to follow him deeper into the forest. Shadow kept on walking deeper into the forest; his feet crunching dead leaves beneath his boots. Shadow finally came across Amy's cave. Shadow gulped; he was still not used to the dark cave. But he had to go in for Amy. Shadow sighed and went inside the dark cave. Sonic didn't have a problem going inside dark caves as he was used to it. So he tip toed inside the cave. Shadow stopped upon an empty bed and Amy licking her tail. Amy stopped cleaning her tail and growled at Shadow.

"Easy girl." Shadow says to her. Amy calmed down when Shadow came closer to Amy. Shadow showed the raw meat to Amy. Amy gasped and was about to take a bite out of it until Shadow took it away. "You are not gonna eat it raw, I'm gonna show you how to cook meat." He says to her. Amy tilts her confused with Shadow. Shadow took out sticks which looked very sharp. Amy jumped back and growled at him. Shadow just placed the sticks on the ground and took out a match. Amy looked at the flame produced and came closer to it. She sniffed the flame and coughed at the bad smell. Shadow chuckled and lit up the sticks on the ground. It produced a heat that Amy has wanted to feel. Amy rolled on the ground in the heat warming herself up. Amy sat up stared into the flame; the colour of the flame made her eyes glow even more brightly.

Shadow stared at awe at the beautiful sight in front of him. Shadow then shook his head to snap out of his thoughts. Shadow built a stand over the fire for him to cook the meat on the stick. Amy watched in curiosity when Shadow cooked the meat. Once the meat was a perfect greyish-brownish colour, he took it off the stick and gave it to Amy. Amy sniffed the meat then took a bite out of it. Amy was amazed by the flavour that she ate it all in just one bite. Once she swallowed it down her throat, she jumped on Shadow nuzzling into his chest fur. She was purring in his chest fur. She leaned her head back to find herself lost in his eyes again. His beautiful red shade eyes. She suddenly found herself leaning forward towards him. Shadow was doing the same thing. There lips were about to touch, they felt their breath on each others. Suddenly Amy's ears caught the sound of a twig snap. Amy's instincts immediately kicked in and jumped over Shadow and tackled down the intruder. Amy was showing her teeth and growled towards the intruder. Shadow looked behind him to see Amy holding down Sonic. Sonic looks towards Shadow and smiles sheepishly.

"Heh, she is one hell of a keeper isn't she?"

* * *

**LOL Sonic. Damn it, so close to kissing. Anyways, please comment on what you think. katalinethedingo over and out.**

**Disclaimer: Shadow, Amy and Sonic belong to SEGA.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Shadamy: Spirits**

**Chapter 7**

"How did you get here?"

"I followed you."

"For how long?"

"Shadow, I have been following you since you entered that forest." Sonic says to Shadow. Sonic was sitting on Amy's bed while Shadow was in front of him. Shadow has been questioning the blue hedgehog since they found out he was spying on him. Amy was too busy chasing a light reflection on the ground while Sonic was moving a small mirror around in circles. Sonic was chuckling when she was chasing the tiny light on the ground. Shadow was now getting really annoyed the fact that Sonic was not listening to him.

"SONIC! Will you listen to what I am saying?" Shadow asked him. Sonic looked at him and put away his small mirror. Amy saw the light disappear and had a confused look on her face. Sonic glares at Shadow for ruining his fun.

"Yeah, yeah what is it?" Sonic says quite annoyed. Shadow rolled his eyes knowing Sonic is being childish and immature.

"As I was saying. How did you know about the lie?"

"Shadow, I'm not as stupid as I look." Sonic responds sarcastically. "I missed out on a lot of classes and your father does not seem to care." He explained to him. They both heard a wine and they look towards Amy. Amy was on all her limbs and was begging for some attention from the two males. Sonic got up from the bed and walks towards Amy. Sonic crouches down to her level. He pats her head while chuckling as she purrs in his touch. Amy then started rubbing her head under Sonic's chin. Sonic chuckled some more as she purrs at him. Shadow was growling when Sonic was taking her attention away from him. Shadow looked at them, his eyes full of jealousy, as Sonic was stroking her quills. Amy then pulls away and looks at Sonic playfully. Sonic smiles at her.

"She's very playful, isn't she?" Sonic says. Shadow just nods while still glaring at him. "Can she play fetch?" Sonic asks Shadow. Shadow just shrugs. Sonic grabs a nearby stick and waves it around in front of Amy. Amy eyes kept on looking towards the stick. Sonic then throws the stick while Amy runs towards the stick. Amy then came back with a stick in her hand. Sonic laughed and pats her more while Amy was purring.

"She's cute, I can tell you that." Sonic says. Shadow just glares at him even more. "I think she likes me." He says.

"She does. When she does that, it means that she already likes you." Shadow says to Sonic. Sonic looks towards Shadow with curiosity in his jade eyes.

"So, when did you meet her?" Sonic asks Shadow while still patting Amy. Shadow look towards Amy with a smile on his face. Amy then finally walks towards Shadow with a smile on her sweet face. Shadow strokes Amy's quills while Amy nuzzles in his chest fur.

"I met her 2 days ago; she was looking for her parents when I happen to run into her when I was looking for a strange noise." Shadow explained to Sonic. Sonic remembers the graveyard visit. He then remembered the two hedgehogs from 2 days ago.

"Is that why you asked me to look for the Spirits your father killed 2 days ago?" Sonic asked. Shadow nodded looking down at the tired young Spirit resting on his chest. Amy's ears rested on her head as she yawned to go to sleep. Shadow looked at her with a smile on his face. He picked her up bridal style and places her on her bed. Shadow places a blanket over her as she snuggled into the mattress. Sonic looks at Shadow and Amy with a smile on his face. Once Sonic looks at Amy his smile fades away and a face of worry replaces it.

"Shadow, what happens when your father finds out about this?" Sonic asks out of the blue. Shadow's eyes widened when he says that. What will happen when his father finds out about this?

"I don't know. But we obviously need to keep this a secret." Shadow warns Sonic. Sonic has his fingers crossed.

"Don't worry Shadow, your secret is safe with me."

* * *

**Please comment :) No this is not Sonamy.**

**Disclaimer: Shadow, Amy and Sonic belong to SEGA.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Shadamy: Spirits**

**Chapter 8**

_2 days later…_

Shadow and Sonic were both hanging out with Amy in her cave. Sonic was doing the same trick with his mirror again with Amy. Shadow was stressing out. Today was the day that he would meet his future bride. He just wants to spend the day with Amy and Sonic again. Yesterday was the best day ever….

_Flashback_

_Shadow and Sonic were taking Amy to the fields which are far away from the village and Amy's tribe. Shadow knew his way to the fields so he has no problem going back. Once they reached the fields, they saw all clear grassland. It was empty. The whole land was full of grass. There were wild animals playing with each and challenging each other. Amy gasped and smiled when she saw the magic in front of her. Amy ran out into the meadow. Amy felt the long grass tickling her legs. She span around in the long grass. She tripped on her long tail and fell on the soft pure green grass. She nuzzled into the grass purring. Sonic was looking out into the grassland with a confused look on his face._

"_Shadow, this is just a meadow." He says. Shadow looks at him strangely. _

"_So what. It's safe out here. Look, she's having a good time." Shadow says while pointing out towards Amy. Amy was lying on the grass, smelling the fresh scent it creates. Sonic nods then goes to join Amy. Sonic climbs on top of Amy and nuzzled her nose. Amy wines like a puppy and springs off running away from Sonic. Amy looks back him, her eyes wanting him to chase her. Sonic laughed as he chased after her. Amy runs away from him and then runs away on all of her four limbs. She looks back to see Sonic nowhere in sight. She freezes on her spot. She looks around frantically for her blue playmate. She finally stands up on her two legs, revealing her figure form the long grass. Another figure then jumps on top of her from behind. Amy looks up to find Sonic on top of her laughing. Sonic looks up to see Shadow watching the two have fun._

"_Come on Shadow. Join the fun." Sonic offered for Shadow. Shadow shook his head knowing that he is not childish as them. Sonic frowned. He wanted Shadow to join in since he was the one who brought them to the place. A thought came to his evil mind. Sonic looked down to Amy to see curiosity in her eyes. Sonic whispered something in her ear. Amy licked his cheek and runs away from Sonic. Sonic stands up to see Shadow glaring at him in jealousy. Sonic chuckled knowing that he is jealous. Sonic just runs away from Shadow. Shadow looks at his retreating form in a confused expression. Shadow looked around frankly for both of them. _

_Shadow was about to run forward until he heard some shuffling grass near him. Shadow turns around. A figure jumped from the grass and onto Shadow and nuzzles him under his chin. Shadow looks up to see Amy looking down at her. Shadow chuckles at her cute behaviour. Amy jumps off of Shadow and runs a distance from him. Amy looks behind her shoulder for her to let her eyes shine in the sunlight of the meadow. Her eyes sparkled like actual emeralds. Her colour captivating Shadow. Amy uses her long lion-like tail to do a gesture that says 'come and get me'. Amy's half-lidded eyes seduced him to do so. Shadow smirked and starts to run after her while she runs away from him. Amy and Shadow run around in circles while Sonic was laughing at them nearby sitting on a big rock. Amy runs even faster from Shadow as he advances closer to her. Amy looks behind her to see Shadow not there anymore. Amy stops in her spot and looks around for Shadow. She got on all of her four limbs and keeps her head down. She heard some shuffling from her right. She looks that way to see a figure running towards her. She was about to run away until the figure jumped on top of her. The figure pinned her back towards the ground. Amy looks up to see Shadow looking down at her._

"_And that is how you play tips." Shadow says to her. Amy looks up into his eyes. She got lost again into his beautiful eyes. She has always loved the shade of ruby red. The most beautiful shade of red she has ever seen. Shadow was just looking down in her emerald eyes. They sparkled again in the sunlight. The innocence on her face just made him want her even more. They both find themselves leaning towards each other. They could feel their breath on each other. Their lips were rubbing against each other. Until their lips finally meet. Their tongues were already dancing in sync with each other. Shadow and Amy were holding on to each other tightly and aggressively. Shadow sat up still kissing Amy and placed her on top of his lap. They were both still making out for 2 more minutes until they both finally pulled away from each other. They were both panting after their first kiss. _

"_WOW, get a room you two. There are people here you know." Sonic says to them while walking to the both of them. Both Shadow and Amy blush before getting up._

_End Flashback_

Shadow sighed dreamily at the memory. Shadow had a dreamy look in his ruby eyes. Shadow looks towards Amy. Shadow smiles as she kept on chasing the light reflection. Sonic purposely places the light on Shadow's chest fur making Amy's attention to Shadow's chest fur. Amy jumps onto Shadow snapping him from his thoughts. Shadow looks up at Amy to have both her hands on his chest fur. Shadow tackles Amy to her bed and kisses her on her sweet lips. Amy moans when he forces his tongue into her mouth. Sonic laughs when he puts his mirror away. Sonic clears his throat causing both Amy and Shadow to look at him.

"Shadow, can we talk privately?" Sonic asked. Shadow clears his throat and gets off of Amy. Both Shadow and Sonic walk outside of the cave to talk. Sonic looks to Shadow with a worried look on his face.

"What is it Sonic?" he asks.

"What are you gonna do about the Spirit? You are going to meet your future bride today and you are falling in love with a Spirit. Shadow, when your father hears about this he is going to be furious that he will be forced to kill the Spirit." Sonic says. Shadow's eyes widened, he forgot all about the him meeting the bride today. Shadow looks at him clock in his pocket to check the time. It was almost time for him to meet his bride. Shadow goes back inside the cave to see Amy looking at them confused. Shadow kisses Amy on the lips.

"I have got to go, I will see you tomorrow." Shadow says to her before kissing her forehead.

Both Shadow and Sonic head to the village. Sonic had to go home as someone was expecting him. Shadow was by himself in his living room. Shadow's father came downstairs to see his son ready for the meeting.

"Are you ready?" He asks his son.

"I still don't like this." He replied back to him. Shadow's father just nodded and heard a knock at the door. Shadow's father smirked and went to open the door.

"Hello Dark, so happy to see you." He heard a caring feminine voice at the door. Shadow could not see the woman as his head was looking down.

"Shadow, look up." Dark says. Shadow sighed and looked up. Shadow's eyes widened as who he saw in front of him. In front of him was a pink hedgehog with the most beautiful green eyes you have ever seen. She giggled when she saw his shocked face. Dark smiled when he saw the both of them already getting along.

"Shadow, let me introduce you to your future bride, Amy Rose."

* * *

**Dun dun daaaaaaaaaa. Please comment on what you think. katalinethedingo over and out.**

**Disclaimer: Shadow, Sonic and Amy belong to SEGA.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Shadamy: Spirits**

**Chapter 9**

"Shadow, let me introduce you to your future bride, Amy Rose."

"It is so nice to meet you Shadow." She says to him while smiling. Shadow was still in shock the fact that another girl who looks exactly like the Spirit is right in front of him. He could not believe it. She is in front of him and he still could not believe it. Amy giggles as he stares at her confused.

"Would you like to go outside?" she asks the nervous male in front of her. He nodded and stands up to walk her outside. Both of them walk around the village in silence. It was an awkward moment between them. Shadow decided to break the silence.

"Amy, can I ask you something?" He says. Amy nodded.

"May I meet your parents?" He asks her in a nervous tone. Amy froze in her spot. She smiles sheepishly at Shadow.

"Ummm, I don't think you can." Amy says to him sheepishly. Shadow's red eyes narrowed.

"Why not?" He asks her. Amy smile fades away once he said that. She then felt a few tears coming out. She lets them fall from her beautiful face. Shadow immediately regrated his words. He wiped a few tears from her eyes with his thumb. Shadow smiles at Amy to cheer her up. Amy smiles back at him with a few more tears. Shadow just wipes them away with delicacy. Amy sighs.

"The reason is, they are dead." She says to him. Shadow's eyes widened once she said that. He compared her parent's with the Spirit's parents. They both died, they both had the same daughter. What else is next?

"When did they die?" he asks her.

"They died 4 days ago." Amy responds. That was the exact same day that the Spirit's parents died. Shadow was getting even more confused by the second.

"What are their names?" Shadow asked getting more scared at the second.

"Alkina was my mother. Rosso was my father." She says. Shadow's eyes widened even more. They both have the same names and they both have the exact date to when they died.

"How did they die, exactly?" Amy was getting confused with all the questions about her parents.

"I don't know. First my father just dropped to the ground. Then my mother just dropped to the ground. That was it, they just died right there." Amy says getting confused. Shadow tried to recall everything. Dark killed the Spirits, and the Earthlings just stopped living. Both races have the same population. Shadow just looked down to the ground with wide eyes. Amy looked at him very worried about him. She just grabbed on to Shadow's arm. Shadow looked down at her. Her smile was starting to get the better of him. Both of them stared into each other's eyes with intensity. Shadow loved her eyes; they remind him so much of the Spirit. His Spirit. His one and only lover. Shadow and Amy both started leaning into each other. Their lips were brushing. Suddenly, Amy felt a sudden pain in her neck. Amy groaned and places her hand on her neck. Shadow's eyes widened. When she removed her hand, he could see bite marks on her neck.

"Are you alright?" Shadow asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She responds back. Shadow looked closer at the wound. He couldn't have done it. Shadow wiped the blood away from the wound. Shadow held her close to him. Amy wraps her arms around Shadow. Amy was falling for Shadow quicker than she thought. Amy leaned back when Shadow suddenly crushes his lips against her. Her eyes closed as he pushed his tongue into her mouth and starts to dance with her tongue. Amy moaned when Shadow pulled back. Shadow just looks at her with lust in his eyes. Shadow has no idea what is happening to him. He suddenly feels horny with the girl in front of him. Shadow picks Amy up bridal style and dashes out towards his home so he can fulfil his goal.

_Meanwhile_

Spirit Amy was confused as both of the male hedgehogs left her for some reason. Amy sighs and lies down to try and get some sleep. She suddenly heard rustling in the bushes outside of her cave. She crept out of the cave carefully to see a black hedgehog with red stripes cleaning his long lion-like tail. Amy's eyes widened and whimpered as she saw a hedgehog which looks exactly like her Shadow. The Spirit turns around and growls. His facial expression softened when he saw a pink female hedgehog in front of him. Amy could see on his arm a piece of writing. Her eyes widened even more when she read what it said.

'_Shadow the Hedgehog'_

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is short. So, what do you think? Please comment. I know this all may seem confusing, but in time, all will be explained. Shadow will be on the case. katalinethedingo over and out.**

**Disclaimer: Shadow an Amy belong to SEGA**


	11. Chapter 10

**Shadamy: Spirits**

**Chapter 10**

'_Shadow the Hedgehog'_ that is what it said on his arm.

Amy could not know if that was Shadow or a random Spirit. But he is not an Earthling. He is a Spirit; just like her. Amy's tail fell to the ground. Amy stood up and started to walk backwards into the cave. Her surroundings got darker and darker. The male also stood up and followed her inside the cave. His ruby red eyes watching her every movement. He stares at her with intensity. Amy gulped. She then fell on her tail when she slipped on a stick. Amy's eyes stared at the male in front of her. He now got on all his limbs; he crawled towards her. Amy scooted backwards away from him in fear. There was no way that she could win a fight against him. So she kept on scooting away from him as he kept crawling towards her. His tail lifted up in the air as sudden excitement surrounded him. Amy's surroundings became dark. She took the chance to stand up and run towards the back of the cave. However, she came across a dead end. The place where she does her cave paintings. She got on all her limbs and crawled towards the picture in front of her. Her parents still remain on the wall. She would do anything just to get them back. Amy heard footsteps behind her.

She turns her head to see the black male already crawling towards her. Amy scooted away from him until her back hit hard rock. She stares at him with fear clear in her emerald eyes. The black male got closer to her. He got so close to her that their noses could touch each other. He starts to sniff her all over. He started sniff her face, neck, hair and pretty much everywhere. He looked back up to see Amy looking at him with great fascination. She starts to sniff his face as well as he gently licks her nose. Amy blushes and stops sniffing him. She leans back to see the male with love and protection in his ruby eyes. Amy blushes when she saw those eyes. Those eyes remind him so much of Earthling Shadow. They both have the same shade of red eyes. The most beautiful shade of red. As she was about to sniff him some more, Shadow starts to lick her cheek. Amy couldn't help but blush and close her eyes. Shadow kept licking her cheek until he moved down to her neck.

Amy moaned as he licked her neck. Amy stopped feeling wetness on her neck. She felt Shadow breathe in her scent. Shadow then kissed her neck once until he pierced his to sharpest teeth into her neck. Amy whined in pain. Amy felt so much pain as he marked her as his own. Shadow licked up all the blood trailing from her neck. Shadow wrapped his strong arms around the delicate rose beneath him. He wraps his long lion-like tail around his Spirits waist. Amy also wrapped her arms around Shadow as he held her close. She wraps her own tail around his waist and tying her tail with Shadow's. Both of them held each other, like they were meant for each other.

Amy leaned back until Shadow crashed his lips upon her sweet lips. Amy's widened as she was with her Earthling Shadow. But her eyes closed in lust as Shadow's kiss was so similar to the other Shadow. Amy slowly kisses him back. Shadow licked her lips asking for entrance. Amy opened her mouth; allowing his tongue in. Their tongues both danced around in each other's mouths. Amy's ears went down as Shadow started to get rough with Amy. They both pulled away leaving a trail of saliva. Amy smiled at Shadow as she started nuzzling under his chin. Both of them purred at the gentle touch. Shadow unwrapped his tail around Amy and wraps it around his own waist. Amy blushed madly at this gesture. She knew that this day would come, but she never thought it would come so soon. This was a gesture asked by the male to mate with his female. Amy didn't know what to do.

She was in love with the Earthling. Yet she just met this Spirit and just by kissing him made her fall in love with him as well. Amy loved both of them; she loved them with every fibre of her being. But she has a choice to make love to one of them. Amy decides to give up as she cannot win this battle. Well if Shadow bit her, then that means the Earthling might also own her. Amy wraps her own tail around her own waist. Shadow immediately jumped onto her and starts to take off her top. She knew tonight will be the night that she will lose something she will never take back.

Her virginity.

* * *

**Let's compare shall we. Compare this chapter with the last chapter. This will help you understand what is going on in their world. Please comment and tell me what you think is going on. You never know, you might be right of wrong. Or both... katalinethedingo over and out.**

**Disclaimer: Shadow and Amy belong to SEGA.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Shadamy: Spirits**

**Chapter 11**

"So let me get this straight," Sonic began as he and Shadow were in a library. Shadow was researching all he could find on Spirits. However, nothing in the books said anything about what he was looking for. "Your bride, looks exactly like the Spirit in the cave. They both had the same parents who died on the same day. And you had sex with Amy. So you mister are pretty much screwed." He says to Shadow.

"You got that right. But I still need more information on Amy's parents and what they have to do with the Spirit's parents." Shadow says while standing up and walking towards the next bookshelf. Sonic looks at him and then looks at the 21 books he has looked through the whole day. Sonic looks at the grandfather clock in the corner of the library. It read 4:52 p.m.

'_He must be that desperate.'_ Sonic thinks to himself. Sonic looks at Shadow as Shadow picked out another book. But this time, it was a records book. This book shows the latest kills made by Earthlings. It was an up-to-date book as well. Shadow looked through it until Rosso and Alkina's names came to the picture. The latest kills to both of them was 5:27 p.m. to Rosso and 5:33 p.m. to Alkina. They were the exact same times that they died. Shadow closed the book and picks another book. This book was for Earthlings. Shadow scrolled through the book. He saw the same names in the Earthling book. They both said the same times. 5:27 p.m. to Rosso and 5:33 p.m. to Alkina. Shadow saw this and wrote down the times in his notebook. Sonic just stares at him confused.

"Shadow, you have been here since this morning. Don't you think it is time to visit?" He whispered 'visit' to Shadow so he can know. Shadow just ignored him and went on with his quest. For the rest of the afternoon, Shadow has looked through every book in the library. Apparently, none of them contained the information he needs. Shadow looks through the last book with frustration clear in his eyes. As he got to the last page. He threw the book across the room which hit a female dingo in her head. She was a yellow dingo with wavy brown hair with a few red highlights which reached below her shoulders. She was wearing a red dress with short sleeves. Her skirt reached just above her feet revealing her bare feet. She rubbed her head as she picked up the book with her other hand. She looked at Shadow as she knew who he was. She raised her eyebrow as he held his head in frustration. She walked over to Shadow and slammed the book on the desk. The strong noise startled Shadow as she looked up at the yellow dingo. Shadow just scoffed as he knew who she was.

"I believe this book belongs to you mister." She says to him in her boyish voice. Shadow rolled his eyes as he snatched the book off her hands.

"Kataline, it's been a while." Shadow says sarcastically. She smiles and sat in front of him.

"So, why are you so frustrated? My older brother, Jaw, heard noises in his library and sent me here to check up on it." She says as she looks at the amount of books on his table. Shadow just glared his red daggers at her.

"It's none of your business." He responds quite rudely. Kat she rolled her eyes.

"Really? You know Shadow; I know that you have been seeing a Spirit secretly." She says to him as a remark. Shadow's eyes widened as she said.

"H-How did you know that?" He asked her.

"Sonic told me. But don't take it out on him. (Chuckles evilly) I forced him to confess." She says. Shadow sighed. He is not going to take it out on Sonic. He knows that Kataline is good at getting people to confess. But the fact that Sonic is pretty much stuck with her because he lives with them. He knows that is hell. "But don't worry mate. Your secret is safe with me." She says reassuring Shadow. "Oh and if you want the historical information, I would take this." She says while handing him a book. Shadow took the book.

"Thank you." He said. Kataline nodded and walked away. Shadow flipped through the pages of the book. A timeline caught his attention. This timeline shows of how long the Spirits have lived and how they came across Earthlings. Shadow's travelled to the beginning of the timeline. It says that Spirits have been living on Mobius since 1000. Shadow's eyes scrunched in confusion. Earthlings have lived far longer than that. He was pretty sure Spirits also lived longer than that. But also in the same year. Spirits have been banished from society due to their wild behaviour. They have been sailed out to sea with little water and food. They have somehow arrived to this country and managed to survive. Shadow's eyes widened as he shut the book closed and walked to look for Sonic. He carried the book with him.

"Sonic! Guess what this book sa-"he froze when he saw Sonic looking at a book all about Witchcraft. Sonic smiles sheepishly and puts the book away. Shadow looks at him confused, but he shrugs it away. "Sonic, guess what, this book says apparently Spirits have not lived as long as Earthlings." Shadow says. Sonic's eyes scrunched in confusion.

"How can that be possible?" He asks him. Shadow shrugs.

"I don't know. This book says that in 1000 AD, the first Spirits to walk on Earth was where we came from. But in the same year, Spirits were banished from society due to their wild behaviour."

"Wait a minute. If they came from the same country as us, how the hell did they get to this country first?" Sonic asks Shadow.

"Spirits also sailed here. They were the first ones to claim this country. Don't you see? They used to be one of us." Shadow says to Sonic. Sonic shook his head.

"Yeah, but I don't think this whole thing covers the long tails they have and their wild behaviour." Sonic says. Shadow sighed and sat down next to Sonic. Shadow was about to give up until something comes to his head. Shadow clicked his fingers when a few words came out of his mouth.

"What if they _are_ us?"

* * *

**Finally, My OC is introduced. This is only part of why the Spirits and Earthlings came about. They will discover more next chapter. And one more thing, aliciathewolf45 may I use your OC (Alicia the Wolf) for this story? I do have a role for her. If not, I can give it to one of my OCs. Thank you. katalinethedingo over and out.**

**Disclaimer: Shadow and Sonic belong to SEGA.**

**Kataline the Dingo belongs to me.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Shadamy: Spirits**

**Chapter 12**

"What do you mean by that?" Sonic asks Shadow.

"It all makes sense. When they die, an earthling dies. I wonder if it is also the other way around." Shadow wondered.

"Don't even think about it. Anyways, it they are actually us in another body, then how did they get out?" Sonic asks still wondering about the whole situation at the moment. Shadow finally came up with an idea.

"Sonic, what is another word use for 'spirit'?"

"Uhhhhhh, the first thing that came to my mind was 'ghost' or 'magical beings which we cannot see'." Sonic responds with a hint of confusion. Shadow tries to think with his response. What has something to do with ghosts? Shadow's eyes flickered around the room. They kept on flickering until they landed on the witchcraft book Sonic was reading earlier. Shadow grabbed the book. Shadow looks towards Sonic.

"Sonic, why were you reading this?" He asks Sonic. Sonic blushed in embarrassment when he questions him. Shadow just continues to look at him waiting for his answer. Sonic could feel those red eyes piercing his fur. Sonic finally confessed.

"Fine. I have a huge interest in witchcraft. Happy?" Sonic snapped. Shadow just smirked and looks down at the book he was holding. For some reason, his gut tells him that this book contains everything he needs to know. So he flipped through the pages until he came across the year 1000 AD. In the page it shows a picture. In the picture shows a brown wolf with a patch of white fur on her stomach, ear and tail. Unlike the other wolves, this one has the most beautiful angel wings. She has blonde hair which ends below her shoulders. She also has beautiful blue sapphire eyes anyone has ever seen. She was wearing a black dress which hugs her curves and flows out below her waist. Her sleeves were white and they end above her elbows. In the description below her picture, was her name 'Alicia the Wolf, the very first good witch.' Shadow's eyes scrunched in confusion of how a beautiful wolf could be a witch. Shadow looks towards Sonic who had the same expression as Shadow.

"I never got to this page. She is one good looking girl." He says to Shadow. Shadow rolls his eyes.

"But does she have to do with Spirits?" Shadow wonders to himself. Underneath the picture was her biography. It turns out that she was influenced with witchcraft because of her grandfather who was the first ever wizard. Unfortunately, he died because he was caught using witchcraft. Back then, Mobians believed that if you do witchcraft then you worship the devil. So they killed her grandfather by burning him on a stake. She was 17 when the death of her grandfather affected her. She meets her husband who is Espio the Chameleon and lives with him. She does a spell requested by another witch to bring out her husband's inner ghost. It was also requested by her husband. So she does. It was a successful spell, only with little side effects. She started doing the same thing with other people who wanted the same thing. However, everything crashed down when the council discovered Alicia doing witchcraft. So they sent guards to capture her. When they got to her little home, they found her husband and another strange creature that looks exactly like him, only he has a long lion-like tail. They discovered that he was hiding a witch, so they killed him thinking he was a warlock. It is still unknown of Alicia's whereabouts. Historians have never found her dead body. It is still rumoured…

"….that she might be living today." Shadow finishes reading the last part. Sonic stares at him with wide eyes. Shadow was staring at him also with wide eyes. They both just discovered something even more shocking than before. Spirits were formed because of Alicia. Spirits were a part of witchcraft.

"So, what does this sum up?" Sonic asks Shadow still shocked about their discovery.

"It sums up everything. The Spirits are actual spirits walking on our Earth." Shadow says breathless.

"They are a part of our bodies. We are the real bodies and they are our spirits. That is why we die when they die, we don't have a spirit anymore when they die. However, when we die. They also die, because they don't have a body anymore. We have to tell your father about this." Sonic says to Shadow while they are walking out of the library. Shadow's eyes widened and stood in front of Sonic to block his way.

"No you can't. He won't listen anyways." Shadow says to Sonic. Sonic looks at him very worried about his choice. Sonic walks up to him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Look Shadow. We both don't want to cause trouble, but we have to stop this." After Sonic says that a gunshot could be heard in the rainforest. When that happened a nearby Earthling dropped to the ground while others gasped the sight of him drop. Sonic looks back at Shadow with a worried face.

"If this keeps up, we are all going to die." Sonic says to Shadow with a hint of him begging him. Shadow sighs and looks at the dead person.

"I wish I knew how to though."

* * *

**Thank you aliciathewolf45 for letting me use your OC. This isn't the only time she will appear. Even though her role is small she still has an important role. Anyways, please comment on what you think. Should they stop or should they keep going...Tell me what you think. katalinethedingo over and out.**

**Disclaimer: Shadow and Sonic belong to SEGA.**

**Alicia the Wolf belongs to aliciathewolf45**


	14. Chapter 13

**Shadamy: Spirits**

**Chapter 13**

Shadows eyes were worn out from all the reading in the library. He got back home and was currently resting on his creaky bed. Shadow's eyes were red. He looks like he had been up all night and couldn't sleep. His eyes were finally beginning to close. His eyes drifted off to sleep. Immediately his soft snoring could be heard. Right when he was about to fall into a deep sleep a door slammed open revealing Kataline again. Shadow's eyes shot open when he heard his door slammed open. Shadow sat up and glares at Kataline. Kataline just glares her brown eyes back at him. Shadow growled at her.

"I did not order someone to wake me up." He sneered at her. Kataline just rolled her eyes.

"Well shouldn't stay up late anyways. Oh and someone wants to see you." Kataline says before exiting the room closing the door on her way out. Shadow groaned and rubs his forehead.

Later on Shadow was coming downstairs in his usual clothing. His eyes scanned the room when he reaches the living room. He sees Sonic and Amy sitting down talking to each other. Shadow's eyebrow raised in confusion. Amy turns her head to see her future husband. Amy smiled at him while he smiles back. Kataline enters the room and pulls on Sonic's arm. Sonic just waves goodbye and leaves the room with Kataline. The two lovers were left by themselves. Shadow just walks up to Amy. Amy's emerald eyes look up at Shadow. Shadow brushes his backhand on her cheek. Amy giggles and kisses Shadow's cheek. Shadow smiles at her. Shadow suddenly felt pain on his left elbow. Shadow groaned in pain and grabs his elbow. Amy looks at him worriedly.

"Shadow, are you okay?" She says to Shadow. Shadow just nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Shadow says while taking a peek at his elbow. He sees as slash on his elbow, it was revealing blood trickling down his arm. Amy frowns at him knowing he is not alright.

"Shadow you are not fine. Come on I can treat you." She says sweetly letting Shadow sit on the sofa. She went upstairs to get the first aid kit. Shadow looks closely at the cut; he could see little fragments of soil from the ground. Usually found in the rainforest. Shadow looked around the living room to find no weapon in the home. Shadow looks at the slash again. There was no way that Amy would have done it. There was no one else in the room. Which comes to only one solution…

"My Spirit." He whispers to himself. Once he said Spirit he gasped. He had forgotten all about the spirit in the cave. How worried she would be if he never came back. Shadow started to freak out. He never once visited the Spirit today. He was about to get up when Amy arrived with the first aid kit. Shadow remained in his seat knowing he cannot win this round. Amy sits on the sofa next to him and inspects his wound. She sees an awful amount of dirt. She grabs a wet cloth with a bucket full of clean water and dabs it on Shadow's cut. Shadow hissed at the water stinging his open slash. Once Amy was sure that the cut was clean she puts some alcohol on a dry cloth and dabs it on Shadow's cut. Shadow growled at the pain; his teeth clenching in pain. Once Amy was finished she grabbed a bandage and wraps it around the cut. Amy kissed the cut and kisses Shadows cheek. Amy smiles up at him. Shadow kisses Amy on the lips so sweetly before getting up and walking towards the front door. Shadow sighed knowingly that this is going to be hard. Shadow looks back at Amy who is looking at him with great curiosity. That expression immediately reminded him of the Spirit. Shadow lends out his hand towards Amy. Amy giggles and gets up from the couch. She walks over to him and grabs his hand. Shadow pulled her against his toned body and leans into her ear.

"Let me show you something wonderful." He whispers in her ear. Amy blushed and gasped a Shadow licks her ear. Shadow leans back to see her red face. Shadow smirks and gave Amy a short kiss on her lips. Shadow lets go of her and grabs her hand. They both walk out of the house together. Shadow and Amy starts to head into the forest. Amy looks into the forest worriedly and stops. Shadow felt Amy not moving and looks back at her with a confused look on his face. Amy sighed while she lowers her head.

"I don't know Shadow. I don't think this is safe especially when it is dark." Amy says to him. Shadow just smiles and lifts her head so she can face him. He smiles sweetly at her.

"I will make sure you don't get hurt." Shadow says with pride. Amy looks at him with a bit of joy in her eyes. She smiles and nods.

"Okay, can we go in?" She asks her lover. Shadow nods and picks Amy up bridal style while running through the forest. She feels the wind in her quills as she covers her face into his chest fur. Once Shadow reached his destination he puts Amy down. Amy looks at what was in front of her. A cave. Amy's eyebrow raised in confusion. Shadow just walks into the cave. He grabs Amy's hand leading her into the cave. Amy's vision gets dark as the get darker into the cave. Shadow found a stick on the ground and lit it up with his match. He created a fire torch which will give him some light. Amy follows him not knowing where this is going. Shadow finally reached a den. Everything was still in place only the Spirit was nowhere to be found. Shadow face expression turned into confusion. Shadow handed the torch to Amy. He kissed her lips shortly.

"I'll be back. Just scream when you need me." Amy nodded giving a kiss on the cheek. Shadow walked deeper into the cave leaving Amy by herself in the dark with only a fire torch. Shadow walked deeper finding another stick. He lights it up again with his match and carries the torch. Into the cave deeper he goes. He finally sees another room where light is illuminated. He sees spirit Amy lying on the ground sleeping peacefully. He sees her tail moving while she is sleeping. Shadow smiles at her and tip toes up to her. Shadow crouched down towards the Spirit and shakes her.

"Hello, wake up, it's me Shadow" He says with a bit of hope in his eyes. Amy yawns and opens her beautiful green eyes that he has wanted to see. Amy's eyes lit up when she saw Shadow. Amy immediately jumped onto Shadow and kisses him on the lips. Shadow smiled into the kiss and kisses her back. They both pulled away. Amy twirls around and looks at Shadow in a playful manner. Shadow stands up and motions her to follow him. Amy also stood up revealing her wearing her clothing. She did wake up earlier to get dressed but she did not see the Spirit Shadow anywhere. So Amy can have fun with her lover and her best friend who seems to be not with him at the moment. Shadow walks out of the room when he heard Earthling Amy scream loudly. His eyes widened and runs into the other cave. Shadow stopped when he sees Amy in a corner and another Spirit growling at her. Shadow's eyes glares at him and runs over to him. Just when the Spirit was about to jump at her. Another figure tackled to the ground. The figure got up and shields Amy away from him. Shadow grabbed his knife ready to attack. Spirits Amy comes running into her 'bedroom' to see Shadow carrying a knife and another Spirit in front of him. Amy's eyes widened and stands in front of Shadow. She growls at the male telling him to back away. The male in front of her stopped and walks forwards towards her. Earthling Amy peeked over Shadow's shoulder to see what is in front of her. Her eyes widened and gasped once she sees a Spirit which looks exactly like her. The male in front of Spirit Amy was revealed in the light and what Shadow saw made him freeze from shock.

* * *

***gasp* Who did he see? You tell me. Please review on what you think he saw. Remember, it could be anyone. It could even be your grandmother. Just kidding. Anyways, I am now on school holidays for Spring (which only goes for 2 weeks and 1 day by the way.) So I'll probably try and upload more chapters. Please review. katalinethedingo over and out.**

**Disclaimer: Shadow, Sonic and Amy belong to SEGA.**

**Kataline the Dingo belongs to me.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Shadamy: Spirits**

**Chapter 14**

Shadow's red eyes were wide. He could not believe what was standing in front of him. Shadow took a step forward while he walked past Spirit Amy in front of the Spirit. Shadow looks at him. It was like he could see his own reflection. Only he had a long loin-like tail. The silence around them was still. Still more silence. Until, Shadow finally spoke up.

"I finally meet you, my Spirit." He says towards his Spirit in front of him. The Spirit Shadow nodded and walks past his Earthling to get to Spirit Amy. Earthling Amy was still in shock when she saw her Spirit look-a-like. Earthling Shadow walks towards Earthling Amy and lends his hand out. Amy looks at his hand. Her emerald eyes stares at it for a long time. She finally took his hand. Shadow pulls Amy against his body and hugged her. Amy closed her eyes and hugs Shadow back.

"You know more than this." She whispered against his shoulder. She pulls back and looks up at Shadow with serious eyes. "You owe me a lot of explaining." She finished. Shadow nodded before looking back at the Spirits behind him. Both Spirits were holding each other like the Earthlings. Shadow smiled as Spirit Amy found someone who is actually himself as a Spirit.

Later on, Shadow explained everything to Amy while the Spirits just stares at them with curiosity. Amy sighed knowing this is too much to take in. Spirits and witchcraft. She definitely did not think about that at all. But for some reason, she is having a hard time believing it. Shadow could see the confusion in her eyes. Shadow looks towards his Spirit as he was resting on the ground while Spirit Amy was nuzzling into his forehead.

"Amy I'll prove it to you." He said before getting up and walks towards his Spirit. The Spirit Shadow heard footsteps and looks towards his Earthling. He immediately got up and growled at him. Earthling Shadow grabbed his hand while taking his knife out. Shadow looked into his Spirits eyes. He was nervous because he knew what would happen next.

"This is going to hurt. Brace yourself." He tells the Spirit. Shadow immediately stabbed his Spirit's hand and he immediately lets go of his knife. Both of them were in pain from the impact. Amy's eyes widened as she saw both of them with one bloodied hand each. Spirit Shadow still had the knife in his hand. He grabbed it and pulled it out. He threw it to the ground where it slid next to Amy. Earthling Shadow walked towards Earthling Amy as she looks at the wound. His hand was just as bad as the Spirit he had stabbed. Amy kissed his wound and then kisses his cheek.

"Okay. This is amazing. But you have to tell everyone else." She says knowing the conflict between the two 'races'. Shadow shook his head.

"Even if I try, they still won't listen. There were lots of information and they are still clueless."

"But we can't just watch other people die because of the stupidity of the Earthlings. You have to remember, the Earthling's goal is to eliminate the whole Spirit race and what happens if they do that."

"It will be Armageddon." Amy nods her head knowing this is all true. "But I am still not telling them. I wish I knew how to though." He says. Amy shook her head.

"You did prove it. You just did." She says while pointing towards his Spirit. His Spirit has still in pain form the impact earlier. Earthling Shadow was also still in pain. He wants to prove it. But is it really worth hurting his Spirit? Not only will it hurt his Spirit, but it will also hurt himself. Even though Shadow knew he was hurting himself, he still had that feeling that he was hurting another person. Shadow sighed.

"But is it really worth hurting him more?" He asks her while looking towards his Spirit. Amy nodded.

"You are not hurting yourself. If you do this, you will save lives." She says to him. She did have a point. If he did it and showed everyone what will happen, he will save everyone. Shadow lowered his head to the ground.

"When the time comes, I'll do it." He mumbled under his breath. Amy heard him perfectly and smiled. She gave him a hug while he hugged her back.

Meanwhile, Jaw was in his home looking for his younger sister.

"Kataline!" He called out. Jaw called out her name again as she was nowhere to be seen. Kataline finally came home with Sonic behind her.

"Jaw! We are home!" She called out to him. Jaw looks in his living room to find his younger sister. Jaw nodded.

"Get ready both of you. We are going to celebrate Shadow and Amy's engagement." Jaw says to them in a bit of a hurry. Kataline raised her eyebrow.

"Where are we going?" She asked him.

"To the beach. That's where the ceremony will take place." Jaw says to her. Kat just nodded and went upstairs to get ready. Sonic heard everything and had a huge grin on his face. Jaw looked at him very confused.

"Sonic, have you seen both Shadow and Amy at all. They both have been gone all day and all night and I couldn't find them anywhere." Sonic's eyes widened as he knows where they are. Sonic chuckles nervously as Jaw raised his eyebrow.

"Actually I do know where they are. I'll tell them the exciting news, okay? Bye." He says before speeding out of the home. Jaw looks out towards the afternoon horizon in confusion.

Back in the cave, both Earthling Amy and Shadow were still hugging each other as the afternoon sun gives them heat. Shadow finally noticed the time and gasped. They have been gone all day and they haven't even noticed it. Yet it is already tomorrow in the afternoon.

"Amy. We have been gone for an awfully amount of time." Shadow says to Amy as she also looked at the time.

"It's the afternoon already!" She exclaims. "We have already been gone since last night." She says to Shadow. Shadow nodded.

"I guess time flies when you are having fun." Shadow says to Amy. Suddenly, Sonic finally arrives at the cave panting and huffing.

"Finally, I have found you two after a whole day. Where were you guys?" Sonic exclaims to the both of them. Shadow and Amy both glance at each other knowing they have been gone for and awfully amount of time.

"It's a long story." Shadow says.

"Then tell the short one." Sonic says while glaring at the both of them. Amy sighed.

"Sonic, I have discovered all you guys know about Spirits and I am going to help you stop this whole conflict" Amy says to Sonic. Sonic grins.

"Anyways, Shadow, Your father is holding a ceremony down at the beach to celebrate your engagement to Amy." Sonic explains to Shadow. Shadow nods.

"We have to go now Amy." Shadow says to her.

"But what about the Spirits?" She worriedly asks Shadow as she glances back at the two Spirits playing with each other.

"I think they will be fine." Shadow says while leading Amy out of the cave.

_3 hours later…._

It is now sunset, Spirits could be heard howling in the distance. Kataline was heading outside of her home with Jaw right behind her. They were both heading towards the beach when Jaw heard some strange noises in the rainforest. He heard noises of crunching leaves in the bushes. Jaw turned his head towards the rainforest.

"Jaw, are you coming?" Kataline calls as she is a few feet from him. Jaw looked back at her.

"Yeah, I'm coming. Just go to the beach without me. I'll catch up." Jaw responds to her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Kataline nods and walks away to the beach. Even though she knows that Jaw can take care of himself, she knew that something was wrong.

Inside the rainforest, in a small home. There was a brown wold looking inside her magic mirror. She sees Jaw walking into the rainforest. She gasps knowing his fate.

* * *

**Guess who is the one stalking Jaw? Please review on what you think. I am going to upload 2 chapters today. I was supposed to upload this chapter yesterday, but something important came up. Sorry. katalinethedingo over and out.**

**Disclaimer: Shadow, Amy and Sonic belong to SEGA.**

**Kataline the Dingo and Jaw the Dingo belong to me.**


	16. Chapter 15

**This is only the second chapter I have uploaded today. Please go back one page before reading this chapter if you haven't read the previous chapter. Thank you.**

* * *

**Shadamy: Spirits**

**Chapter 15**

Shadow walked downstairs to meet up with his father. Shadow just got himself cleaned up. He even fixed his wound on his hand. He met up with his father and they both walked towards the beach. Shadow looked at his pocket watch which read 6:37 p.m. He looks ahead to see both Kataline and Sonic already on the beach talking to each other. They both noticed and Shadow and they waved at him. Shadow waved back. He walks towards the two.

"So, you excited for this ceremony?" Kataline asks him. Shadow nodded.

"Sure am. Although, I never really thought I would enjoy the whole wedding problem." Shadow says to them. They both nodded understanding what is going on. Shadow looked around in the beach. There were a lot of friends and family joining. They are even having a bonfire on the beach. Shadow noticed something missing.

"Kataline?" Shadow asks her.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Jaw?" Kataline frowned as she didn't see Jaw come yet.

"I don't know. He told me to come here without him." Kataline explains with a shrug.

* * *

_In the rainforest….._

Jaw was traveling through the rainforest by himself. He passed through leaves and branches. He continued through the forest not knowing that a brown wolf was watching his every move.

* * *

_On the beach…_

Shadow was still with Kataline and Sonic as they all walked on the beach. They all watched as they lit up the huge bon fire which is currently blazing. Shadow turned his head to see Amy walking up towards him. She was wearing a light blue dress which hugs her curves and flows out beneath her waist. He dress ended above her feet. Amy's sleeves ended above her shoulders. Her hair was in a ponytail which rested on her left shoulder. Shadow smiled knowing she looks beautiful and comfortable. Amy runs to him and hugs him. Shadow hugs her back. They heard Sonic clear his throat and they both turned their attention to him. Sonic's eyes gestured towards Dark who was about to make an announcement. While that was happening, Kataline was looking around the beach for her older brother Jaw.

* * *

Jaw was walking even deeper into the forest. He finally comes across a small cottage in the middle of the forest.

* * *

"I would like to announce that all of this is all dedicated towards my son Shadow and his fiancé." Dark says as everyone claps for them. They were all siting around the bonfire as Shadow and Amy were both the only ones standing. "My son Shadow would like to say a few words towards his fiancé." Dark says and all attention all turns towards Shadow. Shadow gulped as he looks towards Amy. He sighed and holds her hand.

"Amy, I have to admit I wasn't happy about the whole marriage arrangement at first. But then I decided to give it a chance and see where it will lead me. And look where it lead me. It leads me to see the most beautiful woman there is. When I first saw you, I was in shock. I didn't know why I was even backing out. Amy, even though I expected someone else besides you to marry me, you were on my mind. If it wasn't you, I would have ran away just to find you. Heck, we just met and now, I'm in love with you Amy Rose. You made my day shine when I met you. Your eyes are what made me fall in love with you. They are very beautiful like actual gems. None of the less, I will always love you, no matter what you are." Shadow finishes his speech leaving everyone speechless.

Amy, however, understood what he was trying to say. Shadow was expecting another woman because he already met her, as a Spirit. He will love her, even the Spirit as much as her. She loved him in her heart; she can even feel the Spirit's love for him. She was tearing up happy tears. Shadow wiped the tears away and kisses her softly. Amy kissed back with as much passion. Everyone clapped as they kissed. Sonic was cheering for them while clapping loudly. Kataline was clapping but not as much as the others. She was still worried the fact that Jaw was still not here. So she left the bon fire so she could look for her brother. Sonic watches Kataline get up from her seat. Sonic was not thinking like her. So he got up to try and comfort her.

"Hey Kataline, wait up." Sonic says while running to catch up to her. Kataline looks at him confused. Sonic looks at her very worried.

"Why'd you leave? Is it because of Shadow?" Sonic questioned her. Kataline shook her head. Sonic however was not satisfied with her answer. "Kataline, don't tell me you love Shadow more than a brother?" Sonic says to her. Kataline's eye widened as she gives Sonic a WTF look.

"What! No! I don't like him. I like someone else. But that's not the reason I left." Kataline says to Sonic. Sonic made an 'o' face as he slaps himself for being stupid. Kataline giggles at his stupidity.

"Then why did you leave then?" Sonic questions her. Kataline looks towards the village. She sighed.

"Jaw didn't come back. He has been gone for awfully long. He said he will come."

* * *

Jaw entered the little cottage. He looked around as the cottage was dark. He looked around to see so many bottles and books. He goes deeper into the cottage. He explores as he looks at the different shaped glass bottles. Something caught his eye; he saw a painting of a purple chameleon and a beautiful brown wolf by his side. He looked at the painting.

"May I help you?" He heard a nice feminine voice behind him. He jumped and turned around to see a 17-year old brown wolf with bright blue eyes. She also has angel wings. She was wearing a rather old back dress. Jaw immediately recognised her form the witchcraft book Sonic has been reading multiple times. Jaw's eyes widened as he knew the rumours were real.

"Ummm, what is your name?" Jaw questioned her. She smiles sweetly at him, the poor guy is terrified.

"You don't need to be alarmed Jaw. I am Alicia. Alicia the Wolf." She says as she smiles. Jaw eyes widened when she actually knew his name.

"How did you know my name?" He questions her really frightened. Alicia looks at him worried. She then giggles.

"I'm a witch. I know pretty much all your names. Like your little sister is Kataline, I know who she has a crush on." She says with a giggle. Jaw raised his eyebrow at her. He knew she was sweet and kind, but he never knew she was _that_ sweet and kind. He instantly calms down.

"Why did you do it?" Jaw asks her. Alicia's smile disappeared when he asked that question. She knew what he was talking about. Alicia's head lowers while she tries to think. She raises her head to look at him.

"I did it because my husband told me to. I cannot go against his request as I would do anything to make him happy. But…." She stutters as she starts to tear up. "I never knew he would die for me. I tried to break him out of the dungeon, but he told me run away and to be safe. I couldn't because I wanted to be with him forever. But he wants me to have a wonderful life. He would keep me safe by taking his life for me. I could've saved him. But the looks in his eyes when I saw him get burned alive. He was in so much pain. It was agonising. The look in his eyes told me that he loves me and to run away and be free. And so he died on that stake." She finished as she broke down and cries. Jaw looks at her sympathetically. He grabs her and holds her and lets her cry on his shoulders. "After that, I was so angry that they killed my husband. I put a curse on every single Mobian on this planet. That they will all be born with a Spirit. I didn't think about the consequences. So I sailed with the Spirits here so I can live happily with them. They are my only friends left." She says while still holding Jaw.

Jaw soon understood about what she said. He would be angry as well if someone killed his lover. He nods understanding her situation. Alicia's tears were still coming out. Jaw just wiped them away with his thumb. Alicia looks up at him with her blue eyes. Jaw looks into hers with his own. They both looked into each other's eyes for a long time. Alicia had a sudden vision of Kataline on the beach looking for her brother. Alicia pulled away from him as she looks at him with worried eyes. Jaw looks at her worriedly.

"Is there something wrong?" He asks her. Alicia looks at him.

"Your sister is looking for you." She responds. Jaw nodded as he was about to go. He stopped. Alicia gave him a confused look. "Why did you stop?" She asks him. Jaw looks back and smiles sheepishly.

"I don't know the way back." Alicia giggles and waves her hand. The cottage door opens along with a little black figure. Jaw knew what it was. "A wisp." He whispers. Jaw smiles at Alicia. Alicia smiles she walks up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Just follow it and it will lead you to your sister." She says to him. "Stay safe. Just follow it exactly." She says him. Jaw nods and walks out the door. Alicia sighed sadly as she knew what was going to happen to him.

* * *

Kataline and Sonic both return to the bonfire where the others were. Shadow and Amy were still standing. A young child walked up to them. He pulled on Shadow's arm. Shadow looked down at the boy.

"What is it?" Shadow asked him. The young boy was nervous.

"Sir may me and my friends do a special dance for you and your new fiancé." He asked him. Shadow looks towards Amy as she nods while smiling. Shadow nodded. He smiled and went to his friends. They all whispered to each other before circling the bon fire. They all screamed as they all chased each other around the bonfire like savages. Both Shadow and Amy widened their eyes. Kataline and Sonic were both looking at the children as they were doing the wrong thing. The children have spear like sticks and were stabbing each other as if they were killing Spirits. They were all chanting.

"Kill the Spirits!" As they were chanting that all the adults were chanting along with them except Shadow, Amy, Dark, Kataline and Sonic. They were all cheering with the boys pretending to be Spirits. The violence that they had influenced on the children. They all were screaming. The atmosphere was suddenly filled with a desire to kill. They had a sudden desire to kill Spirits. Any Spirit.

* * *

Jaw was following the wisp towards the beach. He sees the bonfire and most importantly he sees Kataline sitting next to Sonic. However the wisps tell him to go away from the bon fire. Jaw ignored the path and took the path on the beach when he runs towards his younger sister.

* * *

"Kataline!" He called out to her. "Kataline!" He called out to her again.

Kataline suddenly hears her name being called. However it did not only caught her attention it caught everyone's attention. The kids looked towards the figure running down the beach. It seems to have a long tail. All the kids looked towards the figure and screamed loudly as they thought he was a Spirit.

"It's a Spirit, an actual Spirit. KILL HIM!" The leader of the kids yelled as they all ran towards him. Kataline's eyes widened as she recognised the figure. She stood up as the kids ran towards him. Everyone stood up as they saw the children in action. All the kids surrounded the figure as he fell down.

Jaw looked up as the kids were surrounding him. He looks at Kataline as he said his last words.

"I'm sorry." He said before the first Spear strikes him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kataline screamed as she was being held back by Sonic. Al the kids continued stabbing him and stabbing him. The spears dug deep. When they all pulled, they all gasped as he was an Earthling not a Spirit. Shadow and Amy both stared at the scene in shock. Dark stared at the scene with rage in his eyes as the boys killed his only friend. Kataline cries on Sonic's shoulder as he also has a few tears coming out. Right there on the sand lied Jaw's dead body as the waves came in ready to take his body out to see.

Lightning stroke, sudden rain fell. The rain was heavy like a waterfall. The waves came in and took Jaw's dead body out to sea.

* * *

**NOOOOOOOO! Jaw died! Please comment on what you think about this chapter. Besides, who do you think Kataline has a crush on? Please comment on who you think Kataline has a crush on. Yes, Alicia has appeared again. And yes, she knew that Jaw was going to die. Sad it is. The killing scene reminds me of Lord of the Flies. katalinethedingo over and out.**

**Disclaimer: Shadow, Sonic and Amy belong to SEGA**

**Kataline the Dingo and Jaw the Dingo belong to me.**

**Alicia the Wolf belongs to aliciathewolf45.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Shadamy: Spirits**

**Chapter 16**

Shadow stared in his mirror in his room. His eyes were still in shock from the events from last night. The scene he just saw in front of him. The way the children gave Jaw no mercy. He couldn't believe he allowed the kids to do that mocking dance of the Spirits. How could the adults not do anything when they killed Jaw? Now that he is gone, Kataline has no one to look after her. Jaw was the only family she had left. What is she going to do? She has no one left. Amy came in when she still sees Shadow in shock. Amy was worried not only for Shadow but also for Kataline. Amy puts a hand on his shoulder. While she was in looking at him in the mirror.

"You don't have to take it out on children you know." Amy says to Shadow. Shadow just kept staring at his reflection.

"That was Jaw. Of all people Jaw." He said.

"I know. But like I said, you don't have to take it out on the boys."

"It's not them. It's the whole conflict. I was pretty shocked that the adults even encouraged them to do it." He says while standing up from his chair. He looks to Amy with determination in his eyes.

"But no more will that happen. The death of Jaw is the last straw. I'm going to put an end to this once and for all." He sneered as he left the room. He walks downstairs to see Sonic who was about to go upstairs. Sonic took a step back letting Shadow on the floor.

"Kataline is not taking the situation very well. You have to do something about this; otherwise things like this are going to keep going." Sonic pleaded Shadow. Shadow nods and brushes past Sonic to go outside. He opens the door to find Kataline sitting on his porch while staring ahead into the rainforest. Shadow looks back at Sonic. Sonic goes to her and sits next to her. Kataline was still clearly upset about last night. Sonic finally spoke to her.

"I'm sorry about Jaw. He was a great dingo. I just wished that this never happened." Sonic says to her. Kataline continues staring ahead into the forest.

"He's gone. My only brother is gone. I could've stopped them." Kataline sobs. Sonic puts an arm around her shoulders while he holds her close.

"They were only kids. There were too many for us to stop. There was nothing we can do about it." Sonic says trying to comfort her. "Besides, it was dark. It was a mistake."

"Yeah. A mistake that caused a life to be gone." Kataline sobs sarcastically. Kataline dug her head into his chest as he rubbed her shoulder. Shadow and Amy went down the porch and stands in front of them.

"But never will that happen again." Shadow began getting both of their attention. "I am going to end this once and for all. The death of Jaw is enough to stop this." Shadow finished with serious determination. They all looked at him.

"And how are you going to get everyone's attention?" Kataline asks him. Shadow took out his knife and shows it to her.

"I am going to do something which will hurt not only me, but also a Spirit." Shadow says to her. He is going to do the same thing he did when he tried to prove it to Amy. Sonic and Kataline looked at him confused.

"Yeah, but how are we supposed to find your Spirit?" Sonic asks. Shadow smirked at Sonic.

"I know how. He is with the Spirit from the cave. He is her mate." He explains to Sonic. Sonic smiles and stands up.

"Okay, I'm in then." Sonic says to him. "The problem is, how are we going to get him to agree to this?" Sonic asks Shadow in confusion. A few feet from them showed Alicia in her old black dress. Kataline was the first one to see her and gasped. Her gasp was heard from the others and they looked to where she was looking. Shadow and Sonic looked at Alicia with wide eyes. Alicia nods at them while she walks forward to them.

"I have known about your brother. I am so sorry." Alicia shows sympathy towards Kataline. Kataline raised her eyebrow as she says that. Kataline takes a step forward to her with her eyes filled with suspicion.

"What do you mean 'you have known about my brother'?" Alicia's head lowered as she will know she will get angry. Alicia looks back up at her with apologetic blue eyes.

"I knew the death of your brother will happen, even before he was killed." Kataline's eyes widened as she said that. Her brown eyes then turned into rage towards her. Kataline was about to lunge at her until she was held back by Sonic.

"YOU KNEW THE WHOLE TIME!? AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER PREVENTING IT FROM HAPPENING!?" She screamed at her with her eyes full of rage. Alicia walked a few steps back from her in fear of her temper. Alicia sighed as she shook her dirty blonde hair.

"Even if I tried, he would still be killed. You cannot change someone's fate. His fate was entirely up to him. He didn't follow the wisp safely back to you. Instead he took the easy path. And that's what leads him to his death." Alicia explained to her. Kataline calmed down after she explained. However, she was still mad at her. Alicia looks towards Shadow. "And to make up for all the mess I have created, I am willing to help." Shadow nods at her as he turns to the rest of the group.

"Okay it's settled. Kataline and Amy will have to stay here. Me, Sonic and Alicia have a Spirit to catch." Shadow said to the others. They nodded as they went their separate directions. Sonic, Shadow and Alicia were walking together into the rainforest. Sonic walks with Shadow.

"If we catch you Spirit, who are we going to tell first?" Shadow sighed obviously scared of his own choice. Shadow looks at Sonic with worried eyes.

"This is going to sound crazy. I am going to tell my father first."

Meanwhile, a figure appeared in the cave where the two lovers slept. He crept into the dark cave as he was carrying a sack. He walks into the cave to find Spirit Amy sleeping on her bed. She was sleeping peacefully, so angelic. Amy opens her eyes to find a figure above her. Amy gasped and yelped when she was put into the sack. He looked around the cave to see no other Spirit to be found.

'_I will finally get my revenge.'_

* * *

***gasp* Who was that? Please review on what you think. It is a hard one as he is unknown, but you can make a guess. Alicia finally reveals herself to the whole group. Obviously it seems Alicia already made an enemy, not really. Kataline is just still upset. Anyways, please comment on what you think about this chapter. katalinethedingo over and out.**

**Disclaimer: Shadow, Amy and Sonic belong to SEGA.**

**Kataline the Dingo belongs to me.**

**Alicia the Wolf belongs to aliciathewolf45**


	18. Chapter 17

**Shadamy: Spirit**

**Chapter 17**

Spirit Shadow entered the cave for his daily visit to Spirit Amy. He wagged his long tail as he was excited to see his mate. Shadow came across the empty den. His eyes narrowed as he sees no sign of Amy. He whines and starts to sniff the floor. He keeps on sniffing the floor while crawling around. He finally picks up and scent and his eyes turned into rage. He had a vision of an unknown figure kidnapping Amy. He slammed his arms onto the ground as he was huffing heavily. He immediately ran out of the cave to find her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spirit Amy was starting to wake her emerald eyes. Her vision was blurry as she just woke up. Amy's vision cleared which shows she is in a cage. Amy immediately sits up. She looks around. She was in a dark room full of old glass bottles and a huge cauldron in the middle of the room. The walls were all black. Her eyes widened in fear as she was somewhere she does not know. The door opened to reveal a male black wolf with green highlights in his black tail. He looked to be a warlock. He finds Amy in the cage and smirked at her. He goes over to his cauldron and pours some kind of red liquid in to it. A big puff of mist came out as it caused Amy to cough. The black wolf got out a spoon and scooped up a large amount of the potion and puts it into his glass bottle. He looks towards Amy. His blue eyes were filled with mischievousness and evil. Amy backed away from him further in her cave. He walked over to her. Amy kept on moving back. He suddenly appeared behind Amy as he cuts a quill from her. It fell and gracefully lands on his palm. He suddenly appears again in front of her outside of her cage. He puts the quill into the potion and puts the cork inside of it. He shakes it until the colour changes to pink. He smirks as he caressed the potion.

"Finally, with this potion, I can finally trick Alicia into working with me and we will both get our revenge on what happened to our husbands….." His masculine voice then turns into a feminine voice as magic sparkles suddenly surrounds him. His figure covered in a bright light. Amy shielded her eyes from the brightness. Once the bright light fades out Amy removes her hand. Amy gasped as she saw no longer the male wolf but a female brown wolf. She looks exactly like Alicia the Wolf but she has purple eyes instead of blue eyes and black hair instead of blonde hair. Her fur seems a bit darker than Alicia's fur. She also seems more evil than her. Amy already knew Alicia. Alicia's look-a-like smirked while she was still shaking the bottle.

"You know. You seem more useful than I thought. Now that I have got the final ingredient to this potion. If I pour it on the sacred tre-." She paused when she saw Amy not understanding the whole situation. She rolled her eyes and waved her hand. In front of Amy was a video of her whole plan.

"As I was saying, once I pour the potion onto the tree. It will release an essence that will return every single Spirit into every single Earthling in the world. Once they return I will also return into Alicia's body and once again will I rule her body and eliminate every Mobian on Mobius for everything that they have did to us. I will finally get my revenge." The video ends with Amy widening her eyes. She whimpered and backed further into her cage. Spirit Alicia smirks at her. She again transforms into the male wolf again. 'He' smirks at her again as he opens the cage. He got out his sack and opened it wide. He pointed inside the bag.

"Get in the bag."

* * *

Shadow, Sonic and Alicia has arrived at the cave. They both walk in to find no Spirit insight. They all looked around as the light shined through the painting room. Shadow walked back into the den.

"They are not here." Sonic mentioned to Shadow. Alicia spotted something on the ground. She finds a piece of black fur on the rocky ground. She picks it up and sniffs it. Her eyes widened as she recognised the smell. Shadow and Sonic noticed her facial expression.

"What's wrong?" Shadow questioned Alicia. Alicia looks back at both Shadow and Sonic. She looks down at the fur in her hand.

"I'm afraid evil is among us." She says to both of them. All three of them hear a snarl behind them. They all looked back to find Spirit Shadow looking at all of them in rage in his eyes. Shadow took this opportunity to ask him a favour.

"Ummm, other me? I would like to ask a favour from you." Shadow began. Spirit Shadow calmed down a bit as he sits on his tail. Shadow takes a deep breath in and let out a huge sigh. "I want you and me to prove to the Earthlings the truth about Spirits. But, it includes pain." Shadow finished. Spirit Shadow raised his eyebrow. He thought about it. It would save his life and also Amy's life. He sighed and nodded. This made Shadow and Alicia smile while Sonic just yelled out a "Woo hoo!". Alicia suddenly remembers Spirit Amy not being there. She looks to Spirit Shadow.

"Shadow? Where is Amy?" Alicia asks him. Once she asks that he growled while slamming his hands on the rocky ground causing it to crack. Alicia, Shadow and Sonic looked at each other.

"I think he knows happened to her." Sonic says to the others.

* * *

**Confusing no? Please review on what you think. I know it is a bit rushed. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. katalinethedingo over and out.**

**Disclaimer: Shadow, Sonic and Amy belong to SEGA.**

**Alicia the Wolf belongs to aliciathewolf45.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Shadamy: Spirits**

**Chapter 18**

A knock was heard on the door. Dark walked to the door and opened. He was still angry from Jaw's death. He glared at the visitor in front of him.

"May I help you?" He murmured to him. Standing at the front door was the same brown wolf that kidnapped Spirit Amy. She was in her disguise as a male black wolf. 'He' smirked as he carried the heavy sack over his shoulder.

"Actually, I think you might." He pulled out a small bag filled with lots of gold coins. Dark stared at the money then back to 'him'. Dark looks at him suspiciously. He leans into 'him' further.

"What do you want?" He sneered at him. The black wolf smirked and threw the bag of coins to him. Dark caught it with ease.

"I want you to do me a favour…." 'He' began.

Earthling Amy woke up in Shadow's bed. She sat up as she tried to remember what happened. She couldn't. She couldn't remember anything that had happened since Shadow, Sonic and Alicia left. She heard shuffling as she saw Kataline looking at her very worriedly. She places her back hand on Amy's forehead checking her temperature.

"W-W-What happened?" She murmured softly.

"You tell me. You were fine the first minute and you then just fainted the next minute." Kataline explained to the confused hedgehog. Kataline took away her hand. "Do you feel sick?" Amy shook her head. Kataline nodded. "Then why did you faint?" Amy tries to think. She just felt dizzy and fainted. But why? What was the cause of it? Amy breathed in and she froze. She suddenly could not breathe in fresh air. Due to the lack of air she felt dizzy again. She then fainted on the bed. Kataline gasped and went over to aid her again.

"You want me to WHAT!?" Dark yelled as he and the black wolf was in the living room. 'He' nodded as 'he' was getting impatient. 'He' still had the Spirit in the sack and she was running out of air. 'He' saw some movement to the sack next to him. She was running out air. 'He' knew 'he' had to give her air so 'he' opened the bag for her to breathe. The movement stopped as she relaxed. Dark was too busy thinking to notice.

"I can't do this. I mean, I don't mind killing Spirit's but, I've never captured one."

"All I want you to do is to capture a male so I could get his DNA. I need both a male and a female's DNA for an experiment." He lied to him. He needs the black and red hedgehog's DNA to mix with his mate's DNA. Of course the potion was not 100% complete. He then smirked at the thought he had in mind. "Then you can kill him." Dark still hesitated. The black wolf took out his hand to shake. "So do we have a deal?" He asked with an evil smirk on his face. Dark stared at his hand and then to his face. He could not describe of what he is really up to. Dark hesitatingly shook his hand.

"Deal."

"Perfect."

Spirit Amy woke up as she was in the sack again. She got up and saw that the sack was open. She took the opportunity to finally escape from the evil witch's grasp. She steadily crept out of the sack. Her head peeked out of the sack to find no one in sight. She sighed in relief as she jumped out of the sack. She looks around frantically for the exit. She finally finds the front door. She froze when she heard the doorknob turn. She curled up into a ball knowing that she would no longer live. She starts to whimper as tears start to leak out. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She froze. She then peeks her eyes as she saw Earthling Shadow looking at her. Amy gasped excitedly as she jumped on him. He chuckled as she planted kisses all over his face. They both then heard Dark and someone else start to enter the room. Shadow's eyes widened as he picked up Amy bridal style and ran upstairs.

"Son." He heard his father. He growled fearing if he had been caught. He turned around awkwardly with Spirit Amy still in his arms. Amy immediately hid her tail behind Shadow. Shadow smiled nervously.

"Yes Dad." He said while Dark was looking at him confused.

"Shadow, there is no need to be embarrassed with you around Amy. She is your future wife after all." Shadow looked at him confused. He then looks at Amy, but he looks behind himself to Amy hiding her long tail. He smiles to himself as he kisses Amy on the lips. She kissed Shadow back as he holds her closer. Dark smirked at the scene in front of him. He decides to leave the two lovers alone. So he left. Shadow pulls away and sees his father gone. He looks at Amy and gives her a smile.

"You are one genius you know." He nuzzles her head. She whines and licks his nose. He blushes and shakes it away. He finally snaps out of it and walks towards his bedroom. He opens the door to find Kataline and Earthling Amy on his bed talking. Earthling Amy smiles once she sees him. She smiles even more when she sees her Spirit in his arms. Kataline looks at the Spirit with a WTF expression.

"Ummm, did I miss something?" Kataline says while scratching her head. They all laughed except for Kataline and Spirit Amy.

Meanwhile Alicia and Sonic were still in the rainforest. They both come across Alicia's cottage. They both go inside.

"Why don't you make yourself at home? You and your girlfriend are more than well come to stay here." She giggles. Sonic looks at her confused.

"What girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend." Alicia just smiles.

"I am talking about that girl which you are always with. She is pretty I can tell you that." Alicia says. Sonic then blushes.

"Oh, you mean Kat. No, no I don't like her that way. Why did she say that we were close? Does she like me or something?" Sonic asks her eager to know. Alicia giggles knowing Sonic does have some feelings towards the young dingo.

"Why would you want to know? Because it seems that you like her back." Sonic blushes even more while scratching his head. He scoffed.

"Of course I don't like her back. She is nice and all but I don't like her that way. Wait, want do you mean by 'like her back'." He asks her. Alicia smiles at him.

"I can't believe you won't see it. You see, Kataline actually has a crush on you. And don't try to deny it because I know that you return her feelings. I can feel it in your heart." Alicia remarks at him. Sonic smiles knowingly that Kataline likes him back. He has had a crush on Kataline ever since he first moved in with her. He was a bit jealous when she hangs out with Shadow. But he still kept that partnership with Shadow. Alicia giggles at his expression.

"Go ahead. Bring her here." Alicia says to Sonic. Sonic nods and speeds out of her house. Alicia looks at his speed.

'_Wow, he is fast.'_

* * *

**Have nothing to say so far. Please review on what you think about this chapter. Sorry about the long update again. katalinethedingo over and out.**

**Disclaimer: Shadow, Amy and Sonic belong to SEGA.**

**Kataline the Dingo and Dark belong to me.**

**Alicia the Wolf belongs to aliciathewolf45**


	20. Chapter 19

**Shadamy: Spirits**

**Chapter 19**

Dark got his pistol ready for hid hunt. He packed rope, sandwiches anda net in his bag. Shadow was just coming downstairs after sleeping for the night. Kataline already left before they all went to sleep. Shadow yawned as he stretched out his arms and back. Shadow sees his father packing for some trip. Shadow looks at him confused.

"Dad, where are you going?" Dark looks up at his son. Dark looks up at him with a worried expression. He has left Shadow by himself before. But knowing himself, he would probably be gone for a few days. Dark stood up as he swings his bag behind his back.

"Shadow, I'm going on a trip. I'm probably gonna be gone for a few days. But if I'm lucky, I'm probably gonna be home by tonight. So, you're gonna be in charge while I'm gone." Dark explains to him. Shadow nodded as he walks into his kitchen. Dark looks upstairs. "Should I also say goodbye to Amy?" Shadow almost choked on the glass of water he was drinking. His eyes widened as he looks to the living room to find his father looking up the stairs. He immediately runs to his side.

"N-N-No thanks. I'll tell her that you said bye. Besides she needs her beauty sleep." Shadow rambles as he pushes his father out of his home. Dark looks back at him confused while Shadow just smiles sheepishly at him. "Well, goodbye, good luck on your trip and watch out for mosquitoes. Have a safe trip." He rambles before slamming the door on his father. Dark just stares at the door confused. He shrugs as he advances towards the rainforest. He looks back at his home before entering the bushes. Shadow leaned his back on the door as he sighed in relief.

"Is everything alright?" He hears Earthling Amy ask him. He looks up to see Amy wrapped in bed sheets. Shadow sighed as he goes upstairs. He did not go into his room, but into his attic. He switches the light on as he sees Spirit Amy sleeping peacefully. He smiles as he walks over to her. He crouches down. He sees Amy breathing peacefully. He heard footsteps behind him. He feels Amy wrap her arms around his shoulders behind him. He feels Amy hug her slightly naked body (she is covered in bed sheets people.) against Shadows back. Amy looks over his shoulder and smiles at the sight of her Spirit sleeping quite beautifully. The Spirit opened her eyes to see the Earthling couple looking down at her. She smiles sweetly as her eyes lay flat against her head and a few hair strains in her face. Shadow moved her hair away from her face before he kisses her sweetly on her lips. Earthling Amy had to let go when he leans down to her. Amy smiles as she closed her eyes, she feels Shadows lips on her own. She opened her eyes to see no one kissing her. She could feel his lips on her own. She giggles knowing she can feel what her Spirit can feel. Shadow finally pulled away from her as Spirit Amy nuzzles him under his chin. Spirit Amy purrs as she continues her cute gesture. Shadow smiled as he stroked her quills. Earthling Amy could feel her Spirit being touched.

She finally snaps out of her bliss when someone knocks on the door. She looks on her as she has nothing but bed sheets on. She looks over to Shadow and her Spirit still in their little love moment. She cleared her throat getting both of their attention.

"There is someone at the door." Amy says to Shadow. Shadow glares at her.

"Why can't you do it?" He asks quite rudely. Earthling Amy gasps as she felt his harsh voice. Her ears laid flat against her head as she gestured her whole body. She has nothing but bed sheets on. Shadow made an 'o' face before laughing sheepishly at himself. Shadow crawls to her and kisses her lips. He pulled away. "Sorry." He says before walking out of the attic. Both Amys look towards the door as it closes. They both glance at each other before Spirit Amy crawls over to Earthling Amy as she wraps her arm around her Spirit.

Sonic was knocking at the door while he had a sack over his shoulder. Inside the sack was a rather angry Spirit Shadow. Earthling Shadow opens the door to see Sonic with a sack. He looks at him confused.

"Why do you have a sack?" Sonic chuckles nervously.

"We both need to go inside. Please don't kill me once I show what's inside." Sonic begged Shadow. Shadow rolled his eyes as he lets Sonic in his home. Before Shadow could open his mouth after he closed the door, Sonic beat him to it. "Do you have a room where no one can see us from outside?" Shadow nods as he leads Sonic into the attic.

In the attic, Earthling Amy was looking around the attic looking for some clothing to wear. She still had her bed sheets on. Spirit Amy was watching her looks around. Earthling Amy looks towards her Spirit.

"Can you find me something appropriate to wear instead of this?" She asks her gesturing towards the bed sheets. Spirit Amy nodded as she also looks around the room. She finally finds a black dress which can end above her knees. The dress could hug her waist and flow out above her hips. The dress was strapless. The dress had red ruby sparkles on the skirt part. Spirit Amy took the dress towards Earthling Amy. Earthling Amy already found some underwear, but nothing to cover everything. She looks towards her Spirit as she holds up a dress. Earthling Amy gasped as she thought the dress was very beautiful. Unfortunately, they were still in the late Victorian Era, so this dress would be considered inappropriate. However, this dress was better than nothing. She puts on her black undies before putting on a strapless black bra. She then puts on her dress. She finds a mirror nearby and gawked at her reflection. The dress was very beautiful on her. She twirled around as she giggles happily. They both heard the door open to reveal Shadow and Sonic coming in with a sack. Shadow stares eye wide at Earthling Amy's dress. Shadow walks over to her as he wraps his strong arms around her waist. He pulled her closer as he whispers in her ear.

"You look absolutely gorgeous." He kisses her on the lips before Amy kisses back. Spirit Amy looks over to Sonic as she gasped. She hasn't seen him in a long time. She runs to him and jumps on him. Sonic chuckles as he feels Amy nuzzling under his chin.

"Yeah, yeah. Good to see you to Amy." He chuckles more as she licks his cheek. Sonic kisses her forehead as he smiles. "Got a present for you." Spirit Amy gets off him as she looks at him playfully. Sonic looks over to Shadow and Earthling Amy as they were making out. Sonic sweatdrops as he cleared his throat. They both turn their attention to him. Sonic smile sheepishly at Shadow as Shadow frowns at him. "I have brought a guest over. I thought your father would be here. But I had to bring him." Sonic finishes as he opens the sack. Sonic dogged a punch which came out from the bag before the Spirit jumped out of the sack. Shadow gasps before growling at Sonic as he sees his own Spirit looking really angry.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is short. Anyways, Quiz time! From now on I am going to put at least 4 or 3 questions for each chapter. Please answer this questions in the reviews. I'm just doing this for fun. Here they are:**

_1. What do you think about this chapter? _

_2. Do you think it was a bad idea for Sonic to bring Spirit Shadow to an Earthling's home? Yes or No and your reason why (you don't have to do the reasoning)? _

_3. What do you think of Sonic and Spirit Amy's relationship? Is it too much or is it alright?_

_4. What do you expect for next chapter? (there is no right or wrong answer)_

**You don't have to do it if you don't want to. There is no right or wrong answer. Look forward to your answers. :)**

**Disclaimer: Shadow, Sonic and Amy belong to SEGA.**

**Dark belongs to me.**

**katalinethedingo over and out. :)**


	21. Chapter 20

**Shadamy: Spirits**

**Chapter 20**

Spirit Amy's tail waged as she saw her Spirit lover in front of her. She immediately pounces on him knocking him to the ground. She was kissing his face all over. Earthling Shadow however was still angry at Sonic.

"What is he here?" He sneered to Sonic. Sonic chuckles nervously.

"Look I know it's a bad idea. But look how happy she is." Sonic gestures to Spirit Amy as she was nuzzling Spirit Shadow's forehead. Earthling Amy went behind Earthling Shadow and placed her arms on his shoulders. She was also watching the scene. Amy looks up to Sonic.

"I understand that she is happy. But what if an Earthling saw us with two Spirits in Shadow's home? They'll hang us for treason. Even though we are trying to do the right thing." Amy explained to Sonic.

"Yeah, but we have to do this sooner or later. Besides, they're in the attic. No one can know that they are here." A knock was heard on the door. They all gasped as they cannot see the two loving Spirits. Shadow looks towards the door before looking back at the other two Earthlings.

"Okay, me and Sonic will open the door. Amy, you stay here with the Spirits. Got that?" Sonic and Amy nodded. Sonic and Shadow both walk out of the attic leaving Amy behind. The knocking continued as Shadow and Sonic were walking down the stairs. Shadow and Sonic both look at each and nodded their heads. Shadow took the doorknob and turned it. He opens the door to reveal Tails looking quite distressed. When Tails glanced at Sonic, he chuckled and hugged his long time best friend.

"Sonic, where have you been? I haven't seen you for days." Sonic chuckled nervously as hugs Tails back. Tails pulls away and looks at Shadow. Shadow was confused. Sonic looks over to Shadow and saw his confused expression.

"Shadow, this is Tails, he is my best friend. We both learn from your father. Speaking of your father, where is he?" Shadow remembers the 'trip' he has to go on.

"He's going on a trip. He for a few days or even a few hours if he is lucky." Shadow stops to look upstairs. He then looks at Sonic completely ignoring Tails. "Which means we still have time set things right." Shadow gestures upstairs as Sonic nods. Tails however was confused.

"Wait, what things?" Tails asked Sonic. Sonic looks to Tails before another knock was heard. Sonic walked over to the door and opens it. It revealed Kataline standing there with a rock in her hand.

"Hi." Kataline says awkwardly.

"Hi, so, uh, how was the night?"

"It was good. Alicia gave me this rock though. Even though I have no idea what it does."

"That's cool. So how is Alicia?"

"She's fine." Kataline says while she was looking down awkwardly. Sonic was rubbing the back of his head. He glanced at Kataline before also glancing at Tails. An idea popped into his head. Sonic grabbed Tails and shoved with into Kataline.

"Kat, can you please do me a favour and take Tails to Alicia? Thank you." He says before slamming the door in her face. Kataline and Tails both look at the door confused before looking at each other. Sonic sighed in relief as he was also upset about ignoring Kataline like that. Shadow looks at him confused.

"What happened between you and Kat? You both used to be so comfortable with each other. But now you guys are acting like you have discovered something shocking about each other. Not to mention you were trying to get rid of her." Sonic sighs deeply as he thinks about Kataline. He looks over to Shadow.

"You see, Alicia told me that, um, Kataline has a crush on me. So I came over to pick her up. I mentioned her crush on me. She became so uneasy being around me now. I think she is just scared that I won't like her back. But I do." Shadow looks at him with worried expression on his face. He walks over to him and lays a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you go and express your feelings towards Kat while I take care of the Spirits." Sonic looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you sure you don't want help?" Sonic asks him. Shadow nodded his head. Sonic fist pumped and sped out of the house. Shadow chuckled as he walks upstairs to his Spirits. He walks inside the room to see Earthling Amy sitting on a stool while the Spirits were resting on the floor. Shadow walks over to Earthling Amy wraps his arms around her waist. He plants vampire kisses on her neck while she giggles. Shadow stops and rested his chin on her shoulder while looking at the Spirits. He thinks about how he is going to sneak both Spirits into the rainforest. He looks over to the empty sack. He whispers something into Amy's ear while she turned pale. They look at each other before looking at both Spirits resting on the ground.

A while later, Shadow peeks out of his home. It was sunset and everyone was in their homes. Shadow nods to Amy as she comes out with a heavy sack over her shoulder. Shadow also had a sack over his shoulder. They both made sure the coast was clear before they were sprinting into the rainforest. They both ran all the way to Amy's cave. Shadow and Amy placed the sacks down. They both opened each sack as they both sprinted off into the distance. In both the sacks were both Spirit Amy and Spirit Shadow jumped out of their sacks. They looked at their surroundings to find themselves in Amy's cave. They both relaxed as they both looked at the sunset.

Dark was still looking for a suitable male to capture for his client. He finally came across a large cave. He smirked knowingly that was the cave of a Spirit.

* * *

**Quiz Time!**

_1. What do you think about this chapter?_

_2. Do you think Sonic should still hide his feelings for Kataline?_

_3. What would you do if you were in this situation in this chapter?_

_4. What do you expect for next chapter?_

**Please answer them in your reviews. **

**Disclaimer: Shadow, Sonic, Amy and Tails belong to SEGA.**

**Kataline the Dingo belong to me.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Shadamy: Spirits**

**Chapter 21**

"So, you all are going to save the Spirits? Just to save yourselves?" Tails exclaims as he is in Alicia's cottage. Kataline nodded as Alicia giggled.

"Yes, for the thousandth time." Kataline groaned clearly annoyed by him. Alicia looks at the young fox and smiles.

"We are not just saving ourselves. We are saving everyone around the world. Because if we don't then everyone will die." Alicia explains to Tails. Tails sighed. He looks around the room. He spots the same rock that Kataline was carrying.

"Ummm, Alicia? What is that rock for?" Alicia looks at the rock Kataline is carrying. She frowned slightly.

"Tails, this rock isn't just any rock. It is granite. It is an ingredient as to which witches use for most of their potions and spells. I found this granite in Amy's cave. When we couldn't find her, I knew that she was kidnapped by a witch or worse." Both Kataline and Tails look at her confused.

"What do you mean by 'worse'? What could be worse than an evil witch?" Tails asks her. Alicia looks at them with a serious face.

"An Earthling."

* * *

Darkness now sets over the rainforest. The wolves howl at nearby distances. A single droplet of water fell from the sky. Along came with a second one, then a third, then a forth until plenty more came down. More water continued fall from the grey clouds above the rainforest. More water continued to pour as all the random Spirits run to their caves. One in particular was running to his cave. He was carrying a dead wild rabbit in his palm as he continued running. He finally made it to his cave. As he entered he sees his lover on her bed in slumber. The male stares at her. A smile forms on his wet face as droplets fell from his muzzle and onto the ground. He puts down the dead rabbit as he sleeps on the ground next to the bed. He sighs as his tail wraps around him as a blanket to keep him warm.

* * *

As he sleeps, lightning stoke through the black sky as more water pour on the land like a waterfall. Through the lightning Sonic was his way to Alicia's cottage. His shoes got muddy, he was soaking wet. He looks around as he spots a black figure in the bushes. Sonic squinted his eyes as he could not recognise the figure through the rain. He decides to follow the figure as it starts to fade away.

* * *

The black figure saw a male go into the cave. He grabbed his net, gun and sack ready to capture it. He enters the cave in total silence.

* * *

Shadow gives Amy an extra blanket for her to sleep in. He stares outside his glass window to see droplets getting stuck on the glass. He sighs as he sits next to Amy on his bed. He wraps his arms around her. However, he had a gut feeling that something was not right.

"Shadow?" He heard Amy. He looks over to her as she leans her head on his shoulder. "Do you think that our Spirits would be safe?" Shadow's eyes narrowed as he thinks. He kisses his fiancé's forehead.

"I don't know. Hopefully they are." Amy nods as her eyes drifted off to sleep. Shadow's eyes also drifted to sleep as they both lye on his bed on a perfect slumber.

* * *

Darkness was clear in the cave. There was no light whatsoever. The figure got his net ready as he spots the male on the ground sleeping peacefully. The female woke up as she saw the figure with a gun sneaking onto her lover. She yelped causing the male to wake up and the figure to face her.

* * *

At the same time Amy woke up from her nightmare covered in sweat. She shakes Shadow to wake up. Shadow wakes up as his eyes started to slowly open. He sits up as he looks at her with a worried face. Before he could ask her what was wrong, she screamed as blood suddenly trickled down from her side.

* * *

The female tried to stay silent as the figure shot her. The figure thinking she is dead he advances towards the male as he growled at him. The figure tossed his net towards him as the male Spirit got tangled in it. The Spirit glares at the figure as he tossed him into a sack. The figure finally got the male and ran out of the cave.

Sonic nearby who was watching the whole scene was in shock. He quickly hides as the figure runs out of the cave. There was a shine of the moonlight as Sonic could take a glimpse of the figure. He gasped knowingly that was his teacher. Sonic shook it away as he heard a whimper come from the cave. Sonic runs into the cave finding Spirit Amy bleeding from her side. The lightning stroke as he sees Amy suffering from the agonising pain. Sonic runs to her aid. Sonic looks at her. He could see tears come out of her eyes as she was breathing heavily. This was not the scene he would want form Amy. He take off his to wrap it around Amy's wound. He picks her up as he runs into the rainforest.

* * *

Earthling Amy was in a lot of pain as Shadow puts a bandage around Amy's waist. He caressed her face fearing if she would end up dead. Amy smiles as she holds his hand on her cheek. She was still breathing heavily. Shadow had to rip the top part of her dress to wrap it around her wound. The bandage covered everything in her top part. She winced as the pain was starting to comeback. Shadow holds her close. He looked at his surroundings as he saw no damage. So that means one thing:

Someone has attacked Spirit Amy.

* * *

Sonic continues to run through the rainforest with Spirit Amy in his arms. He finally reaches his destination which was Alicia's cottage.

Kataline, Alicia and Tails all look at the granite. Tails took out a book which was all about different spells and potions. While that Alicia decides to have a girl to girl talk with Kataline. Alicia slyly smiles at Kataline. Kataline looks at her weirdly.

"Ummm, I think you really need to stop smiling. It is really creepy." Kataline complains to Alicia. Alicia giggles.

"Why are you so gloomy all the time around other girls?" Alicia asks Kataline. Kataline glares at her.

"I am _not_ gloomy. I'm just going through a rough time. Jaw's dead, I want to admit something to Sonic but he won't listen. He probably has his eye on Spirit Amy."

"That's not true."

"What do you mean?"

"Sonic really like you, a lot. He even admitted it to me."

"Then why didn't he admit it to me when he mentioned my crush on him."

"You know Sonic, he is shy." Alicia waves her hand. A knock was heard at the door. Kataline went over to answer. Once she opens it she froze. She sees Sonic topless with Spirit Amy in his arms. Kataline blushes when she notices that Sonic was topless. She looks away until she noticed Amy badly hurt. She gasped as she saw blood come out through the 'bandage'.

"What happened to her?" She asked with shock.

"I'll explain to you once you let me inside please. She has lost a lot of blood and I'm freezing out here!" Sonic exclaimed. Kataline rolled her eyes as she lets him inside the cottage.

* * *

**Quiz Time! **

_1. What do you think the granite was used for Alicia's evil Spirit?_

_2. Name a character and explain what you would do in their situation?_

_3. What did you think will happen to Spirit Amy before you read this chapter?_

_4. What do you like about this chapter? (At least something!)_

**Please answer these questions in you reviews. Things will get interesting next chapter. Don't you worry. ;) **

**Disclaimer: Shadow, Sonic, Amy and Tails all belong to SEGA.**

**Kataline the Dingo belongs to me**

**Alicia the Wolf belongs to aliciathewolf45.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Shadamy: Spirits**

**Chapter 22**

Spirit Shadow was tossed inside the cage by the male wolf in front of him. The black wolf smirked at him as Shadow tries to get out of the cage. Shadow glares at him. The black wolf took out a knife and went disappear in front of Shadow. Shadow's eyes widened as he saw him disappear. He feels his quills being pulled. He hears a snip before his quills was released. Shadow rubbed the back of his head before glaring at the wolf now in front of him. The wolf smirked as he puts the quill in side of his bottle. His closes the bottle with a cork before shaking the bottle. The glass bottle glows a bright yellow light which means the potion works. The wolf caressed the bottle as if it was precious. Shadow looks at him confused. The wolf looks at Shadow before looking towards his door. A strike of lightning could be heard from outside. The black wolf opened the cage and grabbed Shadow and tossed him into a sack. He tied it up before heading outside. He opens the door to find Dark soaking wet carrying a gun. The black wolf tossed him the money.

"Now that you have done your job, you may do whatever you want with this Spirit. Did you take a good look at him before catching him?" Dark shook his head. It was very dark in the cave so he could not see who exactly he caught. The wolf nodded before tossing the sack to him. "You have my permission to kill this Spirit. Oh and if you want to kill this Spirit, I suggest you kill him while he is still inside the sack." Dark raised his eyebrow at him. Why would he not want him to kill him without knowing his identity? He just nods as he tossed the sack over his shoulder before walking out into the rain.

Sonic placed Spirit Amy on the couch before taking off his short around her waist. Blood was still pouring out as he puts on his shirt. Alicia inspects her wounds. She finds a bullet stuck in her wound. She pulls out her tweezers and pulls the bullet out. She cleans it with an old white cloth. She shows the bullet to everyone else. They all gasp. Alicia gives the bullet to Tails while she puts away her tweezers. The hovers her hands over her wound, not touching but hovering it. She closes her eyes as her face scrunches in concentration. Her hands start to glow light blue colour as some light blue waves travel from her hand and onto the wound. The blue waves enter the wound as the wound starts to heal by itself. It starts to close up the wound before it glows a light blue completely sealing the wound. Alicia opens her eyes as she inspects her work. She smiles as she sees no more blood spilling out. The others, except Tails, stare in fascination at Alicia's wonders.

Earthling Shadow grabs his gun as he starts to head outside in the rain. Earthling Amy gazes at him worriedly. She stands up from the bed before placing her hand on her shoulder. Shadow looks at her. Amy stares at him. She sighed before looking down to the ground.

"You don't have to do this. There has to be another way." Shadow shook his head at Amy.

"Someone attacked her. They need to be killed; otherwise, they are going to strike again." Amy shook her head still not comfortable about this situation. She did not want both Spirit Shadow and Earthling Shadow to become a killer. Amy hugs him close as she lets tears come out of her eyes. Shadow hugs her back. He then realised something about her waist. It felt no blood coming out. He lets go of her to look at her waist. He takes off the bottom part of the bandage just under her breast. He finds that the wound is no longer there. The wound is gone. He sighs in relief as he places the bandage back into place. He looks at Amy who still had tears in her eyes. He wiped them from her eyes with his thumb. He kisses Amy on the lips before leaving his room. Amy just stares at the closed door before placing her hands on her chest and sighing deeply.

Spirit Amy was in the same position as Earthling Amy as she also sighs deeply. She looks over to Tails who is talking to Alicia. She then looks over to Sonic and Kataline seating next to each other awkwardly. Sonic looks at Kataline. They were both in this position since Alicia had healed Amy. Sonic opens his mouth to speak but was beaten by Kataline.

"Who attacked Amy?" Sonic looks at her confused. This was not the question he was expecting. He rubs the back of his head. He remembers the glint of moonlight which shined on the figure. He caught his face perfectly. Sonic gasped. He leans into Kataline's ear.

"It was Dark." He whispers. Kataline's eyes widened as he mentioned that. She looks over to him.

"Shadow's father? I understand that he hates Spirits, but to attack Amy? How could he not know who she was?"

"It was dark. The cave was really dark. But thankfully, my eyesight is used to seeing in the dark so I knew it was Amy." Kataline rolled her eyes.

"Of course. But why did he attack her?" Sonic rubs his head again. He suddenly remembers the sack Dark was carrying. He didn't see Spirit Shadow in the cave somewhere.

"I don't think it was Amy he wanted. He wanted Spirit Shadow."

Earthling Shadow sped through the forest as he tries to find Amy's attacker. He finally found a figure through the rain. Shadow stopped as he saw him get his gun at the ready. He runs after him until the bullet was shot.

Dark settles himself in a part of the rainforest where he kills the male Spirit inside the sack. However, he was not going to listen exactly to what the wolf said. He decides to open the sack as the Spirit jumped out of the sack. Dark got his gun at the ready until he saw the two red eyes he recognised. He froze as he saw his own son in Spirit form in front of him. The Spirit recognises him as he also looks at him in shock. They were both staring at each other in shock until a gunshot could be heard. Spirit Shadow flinched as he heard the gunshot. He closes his eyes fearing if another Earthling was near. He opens his eyes to find the scene in front of him. Dark was on the ground bleeding as a bullet was in the back of his head. Spirit Shadow walks towards him. He smells him as he knew what had happened.

Dark was officially dead.

* * *

**Another death. Yikes, this could go on forever you know. Please review on what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Shadow, Sonic, Tails and Amy belong to SEGA**

**Kataline the Dingo belongs to me**

**Alicia the Wolf belongs to aliciathewolf45.**

**katalinethedingo over and out. :)**


	24. Chapter 23

**WARNING: This chapter contains gory violence. Get a bucket ready in case you puke.**

* * *

**Shadamy: Spirits**

**Chapter 23**

After the gunshot, Shadow tackled the shooter. He pinned him down. His arms were grabbing his neck. He started to choke him while the rain was still dropping on them. Lightning stroke; giving Shadow a good opportunity to look at his captive's face. Underneath him was a grey male cat with a scar on his left eye. Shadow's red orbs widened once he saw his face.

_Flashback_

_The grey male cat pointed the gun at Maria's face. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. The cat smirked as he pulled the trigger._

"_MARIA!"_

_End Flashback_

Shadow still looked at him with wide eyes. The cat took this opportunity to punch him and push him off of him. Shadow stood up as the cat also stood up. They both glared at each other. Shadow was glaring at him with intense. This cat was the one who killed his mother. Yet he has the same scar on his face from the house fire.

Shadow growled as he lunged at him. The cat dodged and punched Shadow's stomach. Shadow fell to the ground before kicking the cat's leg tripping him to the ground. Shadow stood up as he tackled the cat and started to punch him multiple times in the face. The cat punched Shadow again and kicked his gut and pushes him off. He got up as he growled at Shadow. Shadow also got up as he starts running towards the cat. Shadow threw a punch where the cat dodged it and grabbed his arm. Shadow smirked as he flipped the cat onto the ground. The cat tripped Shadow as he stood up. Shadow tries to stand up only for the cat to press his foot on Shadow's stomach. He pointed his gun towards Shadow.

He smirked before Shadow braces himself. Shadow waited for the gunshot to come. It never did. Shadow felt no weight on him.

* * *

**(Here is the gory bit.)**

He heard the cat scream in pain. Shadow opened his eyes to see the cat not there anymore. He sits up only to see a river of blood in front of him. Hi eyes followed the trail only to find his Spirit covered in blood, his mouth in particular. Shadow's eyes widened as he saw him there instead of the cat. Shadow stood up and looks towards the Spirit.

"Where is he?" Spirit Shadow points towards a bloodied bush. Shadow walks there only to find a lot of bloodied body part everywhere behind the bush. Shadow covered his mouth as he tries not to imagine of what had happened. He looks back at his Spirit only to find him holding an arm. The Spirit took a bite out of the arm as to tell him something. Shadow cringed at the gruesome sight in front of him. Shadow took the arm away from him and threw it somewhere else. "Please tell me you are not a cannibal." Spirit Shadow shook his head. Earthling Shadow sighed in relief. He knows that Spirits do not have the exact same diet as the Earthlings. Spirits are carnivores. They only eat meat. But of course they would eat _raw_ meat. They don't know how to cook. Shadow frowned at his Spirit. His travelled on the mud. He spots a tiny trial of blood through the rain. Shadow follows the trail which leads him to a bush.

Shadow starts to jump over the bushes to find something which will haunt him. There, right there, laid his father. His head covered in blood, no sign of movement what-so-ever. He runs over to his body. He touched his muddy face. Shadow sobbed slightly as he took his hand away to find blood mixed with mud. Shadow clenched his hand before slamming his hand in the mud. Shadow was forcing the tears not to come out.

**(End of gore scene.)**

* * *

Shadow finally broke down as he sobs on his father's dead body. Shadow's tears come out and fall from his muzzle to the ground. Shadow continues sobbing as the rain came down harder onto the ground. Shadow's eyes turned into rage as he screamed into the open air as the thunder stroke along with a lightning strike. Shadow continues sobbing into the night.

* * *

Sonic and Kataline heard a male screaming in the distance.

"What was that?" Sonic asks Kat. Kataline shrugs as they both look outside the window. Alicia was with Tails as they examined the bullet. Tails gasped as he knows who the bullet belongs to.

"Guys!" Tails yelled getting everyone's attention. Spirit Amy was in the other side of the room looking out the window as more droplets travelled on the glass window. "I think I know who attacked Amy." Sonic rolls his eyes.

"I think we already covered that Tails. But to be sure, who do you think attacked her?" Sonic asks him.

"I think it was Dark, Shadow's father." Alicia gasped as a vision came to her mind. She sees Shadow crying in the rain while she sees Dark's dead body. She stood up as she was about to walk into the rain. She looks towards to others who were looking at her confused.

"One of us has to stay with the Spirit. Two of you have to follow me. I have a feeling that we are going against pure evil." The rest nodded. Tails raised his hand.

"I'll stay with Amy. I need to find out the spell which the other witch used with granite." Sonic jumped in.

"Me and Kat will go with you." Alicia nods as she walks out the door. Sonic and Kataline follow her into the rain.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Alicia's evil Spirit chuckles as she looks into her magic mirror. She sees Earthling Amy all by herself in Shadow's room sleeping on his bed. The evil Spirit smirked as she has a plan in mind for her. "She will be good enough bait. And a good sacrifice….Besides, a witch must sacrifice in order to get the potion working….." She laughs evilly as it echoes into the rainforest.

* * *

**I'm not really good at fighting scenes so please go easy on me. Anyways, sorry about the long update. I just needed a looooooooooong break before I go back to school. So I am uploading two chapters today. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Shadow, Sonic, Tails and Amy belong to SEGA.**

**Kataline the Dingo belongs to me**

**Alicia the Wolf belongs to aliciathewolf45**


	25. Chapter 24

**This is the second chapter I am going to upload today. Please go back to the previous chapter if you did not read it yet. Thank you.**

* * *

**Shadamy: Spirits**

**Chapter 24**

Shadow picks up his gun as he also carries his father's dead body. Shadow still had teary eyes from crying in front of his body. Shadow knew the cat killed his father with that single bullet. Shadow was now glad that his Spirit killed the cat. Even though it was sickening, he was glad he was gone. Shadow continues walking towards the village. Luckily he had a sack. Shadow looked at the village, there was no one up at the moment. Shadow looked at his pocket watch to find that it is midnight. Shadow sighs as he advances to his own home. Shadow opens his door to find no one. Shadow just headed straight for the basement. He grabbed a shovel as he puts away his gun. He heads to his backyard. He digs a hole and he tosses the sack into the hole. He covers the hole and pats it flat. Shadow heads back inside before putting his shovel away. He walks upstairs to his own room. Shadow opens the door to find Amy sleeping peacefully. Shadow smiles as he walks over to her and sits on the bed. Amy stirs as she is woken up by Shadow. She smiles as she finds Shadow looking down on her. She sits up before kissing his cheek. Shadow chuckles before hearing a knock on the door. Shadow groans before getting up and leaving the room leaving Amy by herself.

* * *

Sonic and Alicia were waiting outside for Shadow to open the door. Sonic scratched his head.

"Is she sure this will work?" Sonic asks her. Alicia looks at Sonic before looking back at the door.

"Yes, I am positive." Sonic nods as he remains as he is.

* * *

Shadow opens his front door to reveal Alicia and Sonic waiting at the front door. Shadow smiles as he lets both of them in. Sonic takes a sit on the sofa as Alicia remains standing. Shadow looks at them both. Alicia looks at Shadow.

"I have known about your father. I am so sorry." Sonic's eyes widened as he was never told that. Shadow sighed as he thought about the painful memory. Alicia looks at him worried. "But I have to inform you." Shadow looks to her as she caught both the male hedgehog's attention. She sighed before speaking. "I believe there is evil among us." Shadow and Sonic both listened carefully.

* * *

Amy was in her room by herself. Amy has fallen asleep again. A figure was in the room watching over her. The figure was revealed into the light. It was the same black male wolf. He chuckled as woke her up. Amy sees the figure and was about to scream until the black wolf covered her mouth. He smirks as he carries her bridal style outside of the window.

* * *

"Wait, someone is going to try a spell? And they need a sacrifice to do it?" Sonic asks Alicia. Alicia nodded.

"It is not any sacrifice, it is a witch sacrifice." Alicia explains to Sonic. Shadow was in the corner trying to think things over. Someone is trying to cast a spell, and they need a sacrifice. Shadow goes upstairs to his room while he leaves Alicia to Sonic. Shadow enters his room. But he did not find Amy. Shadow searched everywhere in the house for her.

"Amy?" "Amy?" "AMY!" Shadow repeats over and over again as he looks around the house. Alicia and Sonic looks at him. Alicia gasps as she knew what had happened.

'_I hope this is a good idea.'_ She thought to herself.

* * *

Tails was still searching through the book as Spirit Amy was next to him. Tails finally found what he had been looking for. A spell which Alicia has used hundreds of years ago. Tails reads through the page. He finally finds an antidote. He reads through it as he gasps. He looks at Amy who was staring at a candle.

"Amy, we have a potion to make." Tails exclaimed as he grabs Amy's hand and speeds out of the home.

Spirit Shadow was walking through the mud as the rains finally stopped. The rain has cleaned the blood away due to his 'meal'. Spirit Shadow did not like the meal at all. It was gruesome. Spirit Shadow was about to vomit until something ran into him. Shadow looks around with caution until he sees Spirit Amy on the ground with a young Earthling fox. She rubs her head as she spots Shadow. She gasps and tackles him into the ground. She kisses him all over his face before kissing him deeply on the lips. Shadow couldn't help but kiss back. He had been away from her for too long he cannot hold back. Tails got up as he saw the two Spirits kissing. Tails cleared his throat catching both of their attention.

"Amy, can he come with us on our mission?" Amy smiles and nods. Tails smiles as he picks up the books from the muddy ground. Tails motioned the Spirits to follow him. They both get up and follow him deep into the rainforest.

* * *

**So sorry if this chapter is rushed and short. I apologize for my late update. Please no flames.**

**Disclaimer: Shadow, Sonic, Amy and Tails belongs to SEGA**

**Alicia the Wolf belongs to aliciathewolf45.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Shadamy: Spirits**

**Chapter 25**

"AMY!" Shadow barged out the front door as he was searching for his lover. His eyes searched around him. He looks around desperately while walking a few steps forward. "AMY!" He called out again. Sonic and Alicia soon join him as they both were outside. They both looked at him with worry. Shadow turns back to his friends. "Where is Amy?"

"I don't know." Sonic replied while shrugging. Alicia was in deep thought. She thinks hard as to why Amy is gone. She gasps as she figured out the answer. Both Shadow and Sonic heard her gasp and turns to her. She looks at them with fear in her eyes.

"She has her." Shadow raised his eyebrow.

"Who?" He asked. Alicia looks at him straight in the eye. She breathed out the words which both men were not expecting.

"My Spirit."

"LET ME GO!" Amy was dropped on the grassy ground as she looks up at her kidnapper. The black wolf just stares down at her as a smirk was clear on his face. Amy glares harshly at him. "What do you want with me?" She sneered at 'him'. He chuckled as black smoke swirled around him. When the smoke cleared it revealed a darker version of Alicia. Amy's glare turns into shock once she sees her. "Alicia?" She breathlessly asked. 'Alicia's smirk turns into a death glare.

"You wish." 'Alicia' sneered at her. She grabbed Amy by the arm as she pulled to a nearby cliff. The moonlight was breathtaking scene as the moon shines over the water. It would have been a peaceful night if Amy wasn't a hostage for the evil wolf grabbing her. 'Alicia' looks over at the moon. She then remembers the romantic nights she has always had with Espio. The memory was too much to take for her. She looks at Amy. "You see this moon? You see the way its light reflects on the dark blue sea out in the horizon?" Amy nods confused. 'Alicia' chuckles. "Better take a good long look. Because that's going to be the last thing you will ever see on this planet." Amy gasps as she tries to get out of her grasp. 'Alicia' raised her eyebrow as she sees her squirming. "Don't bother." She starts. Amy stops and looks at her with fear written in her eyes. "You are going to die sooner or later. So might as well do it when I finally use my spell."

"You don't have to do this. Alicia would never do this." 'Alicia' glares at her and slaps her face. Amy falls down to the ground after the impact. She looks up at her with tears in her eyes. 'Alicia' crotched down to her level. She looks at Amy straight into her emerald eyes.

"It's already been done."

Shadow sped through the rainforest with his gun loaded with him. He looks around desperate to find Amy. "Amy!" He calls out into the forest. His red daggers searched through the forest. He runs faster through the forest.

"Hey Shadow! Wait up!" Sonic called as he was following Shadow. Alicia was following Sonic.

"Don't bother. Everything is already going according to plan." Alicia says to Sonic as she stops running. Sonic also stops running as he looks back at her. Alicia looks at him straight into his eyes. "There is nothing that we could do. This was her intention the whole time." Sonic walks up to her. He places a hand on her cheek as he makes her look up at her. Sonic smiles at her sadly.

"Hey. Don't feel down. Why are you so gloomy all the time?" Sonic jokingly asks her. Alicia glares up at him as she slaps his hand away from her face.

"This is no time for jokes. We have to g-" Alicia stops as she sees Shadow nowhere to be found. Alicia groans as she sits on a nearby rock. Sonic chuckles as he sits next to her. Alicia looks at him weirdly. Sonic smiles at her.

"You really are a bad actress when it comes to these kinds of things." Alicia raises her eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" Sonic places an arm around her shoulder and pulls her close to him. Alicia gasps as she glares up at him. Sonic places his palm on her cheek as he smiles seductively at her. Alicia was flattered but she looks the other way. Sonic chuckles at her.

"Why do you push me away all the time Kat? We both know that you like me." Sonic says to her. Kataline gasps as she pushes him away from her. Kataline stands up as she transforms herself into her original form. Red sparkles surrounded her as she turns back into herself. She glares deathly at him.

"You weren't supposed to blow my cover Sonic." She sneers at him. Sonic just looks at her dreamily. Kataline crosses her arms as she glares at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Sonic stood up as he looks at her. H shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing. I just didn't know that could use witchcraft. Oh well, guess you to quickly turn back into Alicia before Shadow gets here. But I don't want that to happen." Kataline was creeped out by him. She scoffs as she was about to change back into Alicia. But Sonic stops her by placing his hand on hers. She blushes as she looks at him. Sonic places his palm against her cheek as he leans forwards. Kataline closes her eyes as she lets Sonic lean closer to her. Sonic finally kisses her on the lips. Kataline kisses back. Sonic wraps his arms around her waist as she wraps her arms around his shoulders. They both felt electricity sparks through that kiss. Kataline opens her eyes and pulls back from him. They both look into each other's eyes. Sonic got out something from his pocket and shows her. Kataline gasps as she saw that it was a rare ruby in his hand. Sonic smiles sheepishly at her.

"Kat, you have no idea how long I have been waiting to do that. So will you be my girlfriend?" He asks her as he hands out the ruby. Kataline blushes as she took the ruby in her hands. She looks at it carefully. She looks up at him and smiles.

"Yes, I will." Sonic smiles gleefully as he hugs her. She hugs him back tightly. Nearby Shadow could see everything that had happened. He didn't see the part where Alicia turns into Kataline. He just saw the part where Sonic kisses Kataline. Shadow chuckles to himself.

'_Finally, about time.'_ He thought to himself. He runs away deep into the forest not knowing that Kataline changed back into her disguise as Alicia and the fact that the real Alicia was up to no good.

* * *

**I'M BACK! And I am better than ever. I'm only going to do this chapter for today. Seriously. Since school has been on my mind lately. I'm not going to upload much chapters as before. Please comment. What exactly are Sonic, Alicia and Kataline up to? What will happen to Amy? I don't know you tell me.**

**Disclaimer: Shadow, Sonic and Amy belong to SEGA.**

**Kataline the Dingo belongs to me.**

**Alicia the Wolf belongs to aliciathewolf45.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Shadamy: Spirits**

**Chapter 26**

Amy dropped to the ground with a loud thud. She groaned as she sat up and rubbed her head. She looks up as 'Alicia' stood in front of her. 'Alicia' pulls out a knife from behind her back and the potion in hand. She crotches down to Amy's level as Amy looks at her in fear.

"Let's get this over with." Amy whimpered as 'Alicia' pushes the blade on her neck. She pulls back as she lifts the knife into the air. Amy looks on with fear. Amy braces for impact as 'Alicia' strikes for her head. 'Alicia' was stopped suddenly when a bullet knock the knife from her hand. 'Alicia' stands up as she looks to her attacker. She only smirks as she sees who it is.

"Leave my Rose alone!" Amy's eyes opened as she knew that voice. She looks to see Shadow carrying a gun. She gasps as she was happy to see him. "Let her go!" He sneered at the evil Spirit in front of him. 'Alicia' just chuckled as she takes a step forward to Shadow.

"If you want her, come and get her." She says getting into a battling stance. Shadow gets the message and charges to her. Amy could only watch as both of them fight for her. Secretly hoping that 'Alicia' would win.

* * *

"I only need one more ingredient." Tails says as he mixes the ingredients into a black cauldron. Both Spirit Amy and Spirit Shadow look on as he does his work. Tails turns to the two Spirits. "I need DNA from two mated Spirits." Amy and Shadow look at each other. Tails chuckles nervously as he pulls out a pocket knife. "I only need hair from the both of you." Once Shadow sees the knife he growls as he stood in front of Amy protectively. Tails face palmed. "This is gonna take a while."

* * *

"Sonic! Wait up!" Kataline exclaimed as she was running behind Sonic. Sonic stops in his place once he hears Kataline calling for him. Kataline caught up to him only to be out of breath. "You know… not everyone… can run like you." She panted.

"But we have to get to Shadow." Kataline looks at him. She places her hands on her hips as she frowned.

"I know we have to get to Shadow. But we have to stick to the plan. But now that we have lost track of Shadow, we might as well move on to phase-" She was cut off when she and Sonic heard gunshots in the distance nearby. "Okay now that we know where Shadow is, let's go to the phase." Sonic looks at her a little disappointed.

"Do I have to go by myself? Can't you come with me?" Kataline shook her head.

"I have to go there. It's what she wants." Sonic nods understanding. "But hey, at least we will not be separated for too long." Kataline says while trying to cheer him up. Sonic smiles as he walks over to her.

"I'm not leaving until I get my goodbye kiss." Kataline chuckles before she gives him a short kiss on the lips. Sonic smiles at her before disappearing into the forest. Kataline sighs before looking at herself. She did change back into herself for a little while. She hears another gunshot in the distance.

"Here goes nothing." She transforms herself into Alicia again before running towards the gunshot.

* * *

Shadow was thrown to the ground along with his gun as he looked all bruised up from the fight. He glares at her as she advances forward to him. She chuckled before forming a black magic ball in her hand before shooting it at him. He dodges the attack.

"Chaos Spear!" He shouts as he throws spears at her. Amy watches the both of them fight before noticing Alicia coming into the scene. Alicia gasps before forming a blue magic ball in her hand and throwing it at her own Spirit. It hit her, knocking both her Spirit and Shadow to the ground.

"Enough! No more." Alicia yells. Her Spirit stands up to come face to face with Alicia. She chuckles as she sees her.

"We both know it's not over yet." Alicia shook her head.

"No, it's not. You still have time to stop this madness." Her Spirit glares at her as she said those words.

"Have you not forgotten what they did to us? What they did to Espio? Just because of us? Face it Alicia, the world needs to pay." What she had said about Espio stung Alicia's heart. Alicia shook her head.

"No, it doesn't. Don't you see the people today? They have changed. Yes, even though the world is so full of hatred, it is also filled with wonders. Wonders for people to explore, discover and even learn from their mistakes." Her Spirit growled.

"Don't make me puke Alicia. What is the point of living when everyone in the world will kill each other? I mean, look at the Earthlings and the Spirits. How long have they been fighting for? 18 years? That's the problem with the world today. They always will bring war among the people who want to live in peace. The conflict between the Earthlings and the Spirits are a good example."

"No matter what happens, I will not let you destroy all of Mobius. I love this world too much to give it up."

"Then let's fight."

* * *

"Finally!" Tails exclaimed happily as he cut off some of Spirit Shadow's fur. Shadow was on the ground looking all bruised up from fighting with Tails. Spirit Amy looked at Tails with confusion. Tails puts the DNA into the cauldron. Tails turns to Amy with the knife in his hand. "Please stay still. I don't want to have to fight you for it." Amy shrugs and grabs her quills towards Tails. Tails cuts some hair. "Thank you." Amy giggles. Tails pours the hair into the cauldron as he stirs the ingredients together. "Job well done. Thank you for your cooperation Amy and uh Shadow…. I guess." Amy smiles while Shadow groaned in pain. Tails reads through the book until his face turned grim. "Uh Oh, we have a problem." Amy looks at him confused. Tails looks at Amy with worry in his eyes. "I'm afraid this spell won't work unless you pour it on to a witch sacrifice while the sacrifice is on the roots of the sacred tree. And the witch sacrifice has to be killed on an ocean cliff before we use the potion."

* * *

Alicia dropped to the ground covered in dirt. She stood up as she faces her Spirit. But gasps as she sees her Spirit holding Amy by her throat. Her glares at Alicia deathly.

"You want your world. Well what's the use of saving the world when one of your friends is dead?" She screams while pulling out her knife.

Alicia screams as her Spirit stabs Amy in her stomach.

* * *

**Oh no! What will happen now? Sorry that you have to wait that long just for me to upload a chapter. Did you ever wanted Amy to end up like this? What exactly are Kataline and Sonic up to? Give me your idea. Will I ever stop putting up this questions?(That's a rhetorical question BTW). Guess you are going to have to find out in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Shadow, Amy, Sonic and Tails belong to SEGA.**

**Kataline the Dingo belongs to me.**

**Alicia the wolf belongs to aliciathewolf45.**

**katalinethedingo over and out.**


End file.
